Memories
by namibroken
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! Capitulo 15 ¡Se esta acabando!Una misteriosa marca, un lazo invisible entre los protagonistas... La historia de Yui. Kira sabe el punto debil de L... Esto se acaba, el final de L, la victoria de Kira?¿
1. Cap 1: el chico misterioso

**Lo primero; ningun personaje de la saga _death note _me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de los genialisimos Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Yui,la protagonista y el resto de sus amigos(que saldran mas adelante) si son de mi propia invencion. Mios propios xD**

_Yui es una chica que no sobresale muco en la Wammy House. Lleva una vida normal hasta que...conoce a L. Un joven que entra nuevo al orfanato y es muy extraño. Por culpa de conocerle YUi tmabien se vera mezclada con otros tres chicos mas y algun que otro problema..._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El chico misterioso**

Un día al orfanato trajeron a un chico nuevo, es mayor que yo… creo que tiene dos o tres años más. Es muy raro y esta siempre solo, me da mucha pena, se lo he dicho a mis amigas pero ninguna quería ir conmigo a conocerle. Por cierto yo soy Yui una huérfana que vive en la wammy house, una casa de acogida de niños prodigio, tengo trece años soy castaña y de ojos grises. Al poco tiempo de ver a ese chico empecé a seguirle a todas partes yo sola, ya que nadie quería venir a ver al misterioso chico nuevo. ¡Y tan misterioso que era! Siempre andaba un poco echado para adelante, siempre con los mismos vaqueros azules y la misma camiseta blanca, luego su pelo era negro completamente despeinado y largo y lo que mas me asusto de el… sus ojos, eran negros y profundos y siempre miraban con pasividad a las cosas. Cuando les conté todo esto a mis amigas su conclusión fue rápida; me había enamorado del chico misterioso, que así era como le llamábamos nosotras. Claro, mi primera reacción fue negarlo y enfadarme completamente con ellas por no tomarme en serio, pero al poco tiempo me arrepentí de haberlo echo porque la confirmación de ellas estaba a punto de plantarse delante mía. Todo paso una tarde de otoño a la hora de la merienda, a esa hora somos libres de elegir entre quedarnos en la sala común a estar calentitos junto al fuego, salir a dar una vueltecita al patio o tomar un dulce en el comedor. Yo opte por lo último, soy muy golosa y eso me pierde a veces, y fui contentísima al comedor imaginándome el cacho de pastel que me tomaría dentro de un rato. Cuando llegue vi que ya quedaban pocos pedazos de la que a mi me gustaba a si que me dirigí como una bala a donde las bandejas y corrí como una loca hacia los pasteles de chocolate. Cada vez que estaba mas cerca percibí que ya solo quedaba un cacho, y bastante grande, debía darme prisa si no quería perderlo.

-¡ya eres mío!-dije agarrando el plato, pero luego note que no era un plato lo que agarraba, sino la mano de otra persona que estaba agarrando mi plato-¿pero qué haces? Yo llegue antes, imbe…

No me salían las palabras al ver que el imbécil que había llegado antes que yo no era nada menos que el chico misterioso, me miro con sus ojos oscuros durante un rato y después miro mi mano, que estaba agarrando la suya.

-¿me devuelves mi mano?-dijo sonriendo.

-eh?...oh! claro-dije soltándole de golpe y con el corazón a mil, vi que se iba sin decir nada y sin coger la tarta-¡espera! ¿No la quieres?

-como tu has dicho, llegaste antes; es tuya- se dio la vuelta y volvió con su ida.

-¡no te vayas!-seguí insistiendo en que no se fuera- es muy grande y no voy a poder con todo… ¿me ayudas?

Entonces el chico se giro del todo y me inspecciono con la mirada, pensativo, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír y se acerco a mi, cogiendo la tarta en ese acto.

-gracias, te ayudare en todo lo que quieras- dijo mientras buscábamos un sitio donde poder comer tranquilos el exquisito dulce- por cierto yo soy…L. ¿tu?

-err… ¿yo?-por un momento se me olvido mi nombre, pues en mi mente no se podían ir los ojos negros con los que me miraba-… ¡Yui! Me llamo yui.

Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro y partimos el pastel en dos cachos idénticos, mientras los comíamos, un silencio incomodo reino todo nuestro alrededor. Los niños que estaban en el comedor nos miraban incrédulos, no sabían que hacia yo con aquel chico nuevo y encima compartiendo mi pastel que eso ya era raro, sin embargo a el parecía que no le importaba que le miraran, mas bien parecía que ni se había dado cuenta por que estaba todo el rato mirándome con sus ojos negros. Deje de preocuparme de los demás y centrarme en mi pastel y en aquel chico, al poco rato todo volvió a llenarse con las conversaciones de los más mayores y las risas de los más pequeños. Suspire aliviada.

-vaya… si que te gustan los pasteles-dijo l divertido-a mi también me gustan mucho.

-¿en serio?-dije sorprendida- yo soy muy golosa pero a veces no es bueno que coma tanto…

-si lo dices por el aspecto-hizo una pausa y me miro todavía más- Estas muy bien.

-gracias-dije colorada- esto… ¿desde cuando has estado en el orfanato?

-umm… llegue hace una semana.-dijo dejando la cuchara encima del plato y tumbándose un poco en la silla-¿no lo sabias? Es que creo que…

-¿que ocurre?-pregunte también dejando la cuchara encima del plato, ambos habíamos terminado.

-es que desde que vine alguien me estaba siguiendo a todas partes...- dijo riéndose-creo que eras tu, jeje.

En ese momento sentí como se me caía el mundo encima, yo había estado siempre cuidando de que no me pillase nunca a demás le observaba a bastante distancia ¿Cómo demonios lo había sabido? Era imposible que me hubiera visto, a no ser que alguien se lo hubiera dicho a el…

-¿¡como lo has sabido!-dije avergonzadísima.

-la verdad nunca llegue a verte, pero me lo dijo watari- al ver mi cara de sorpresa me pregunto- ¿le conoces?

- claro que le conozco, lo que no entiendo es como me ha delatado- dije molesta.

-…bueno ya se lo diré- se levanto con la bandeja en la mano- me voy, hasta otra.

-adiós…-dije viendo como se iba, cuando me dejo sola todo el comedor se volvió para mirarme, pero rápidamente yo también me levante dejando la bandeja en la mesa. Cuando iba de camino a la salida del comedor no pude dejar de sentir mil ojos clavados a mis espaldas y acelere rápidamente. Al salir fuera el único sitio donde se me ocurrió ir fue a mi habitación, donde estaría sola, aunque mi habitación es para cuatro, allí solo dormimos dos chicas y no creo que ahora mismo ella estuviera allí. Mi mente estaba tan descolocada en esos momentos que ya no sabia pensar bien ¿Que me había echo aquel chico? ¿Qué tenían sus ojos que tanto me descolocaban? Y su sonrisa tan agradable era como un rayo de sol después de una tormenta, definitivamente, mis amigas tenían razón. No es que me hubiera enamorado de golpe, simplemente había algo que me gustaba de el, y no solo su aspecto, que un tanto raro si era, sino que sus formas y lo amable que había sido conmigo… necesitaba estar un rato sola ordenando mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

... ... ... ... ...

En una mesa apartada del comedor había un chico pelirrojo sentado solo jugando a su psp, llevaba puestas unas gafas enormes de color naranja y una camiseta de rayas negras y blancas. De repente algo llamo su atención, todo el barullo del comedor, las risas, el sonido de las bandejas… todo se había quedado en silencio. Rápidamente dio al pause y levanto la vista de la pantalla para ver que ocurría. Observo que todos estaban mirando hacia la otra esquina del comedor asombrados, vio como los más mayores cuchicheaban y los más pequeños señalaban con el dedo. En un momento pensó que podía ser su amigo mello, el gamberro del orfanato y que ya había liado alguna bien gorda en el comedor, pero lo que le extraño fue que no se lo hubiera contado a el, su mejor amigo y sirviente en ciertos momentos. Se levanto corriendo y miro nerviosamente hacia donde todos miraban, aliviado no diviso a ningún rubio pintando en las pareces, ni incendiando una papelera ni nada por el estilo, lo único que vio fueron dos personas; un chico y una chica. A la chica la conocía de vista, tenia 2 años menos que el y nunca había llamado mucho la atención, una normal y corriente del orfanato, y el chico con el que estaba no le conocía pero si le sonaba de algo… de repente una luz se hizo en su cabeza, hace poco mello le había comentado de la llegada de un chico nuevo, mayor que ellos y según había oído era súper inteligente y que estaba preparándose para llegar a ser un gran detective. Mello le había ordenado que si le veía que se lo dijera rápidamente, pues quería hablar con el en persona y comprobar lo listo que era. Apago su psp y salió a toda mecha del comedor en dirección a la sala común donde estaría su amigo en algún rincón. La sala común era un gran salón que se utilizaba para las fiestas y algunos eventos importantes, tiene muchas ventanas con cortinas gruesas de color rojo, una gran y bonita lámpara de araña en el techo, en un lateral una chimenea donde ahora chisporroteaba el fuego, en las paredes había cuadros de antiguos huérfanos que ahora son famosos y ricos, también cuadros muy artísticos pintados por niños que les encanta la pintura y bonitos paisajes de todo el mundo. El salón estaba amueblado con sofás, mesas y sillas y en el centro una gran alfombra mullida de color rojo y marrón donde ahora estaba un niño, de trece años, jugando con sus robots, near el chico albino del orfanato y loco por los juguetes. Cuando el pelirrojo entro vio a su amigo sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados escuchando música con sus cascos.

-¡mello!-dijo quitándole un casco-¡le he visto!

-¿pero que cojones haces matt?-dijo volviéndose a poner su casco de música.

Matt molesto cogió el mp4 de su amigo y lo apago. Mello enfurecido le dio un buen empujón, tuvo suerte de que nadie lo viera ni de que matt no se quejara por que si no ya le habrían vuelto a castigar sin comer chocolate una semana. Matt en el suelo le dirigió una mirada asesina y se estuvo pensando si decirle a mello lo que había visto, pero finalmente opto por contárselo.

-le he visto- dijo sentándose mas cómodo en el suelo.

-¿a quien has visto?-dijo mello sin saber de que hablaba su amigo.

-al chico nuevo-aclaro matt- estaba en el comedor comiendo tarta.

-¡haberlo dicho antes, imbécil!-soltó mello cayendo de quien estaban hablando-¿estaba solo?

-no, estaba con una chica-dijo mirando a ambos lados por si ella estaba allí- no creo que la conozcas.

Mientras matt le contaba todo lo que había visto a mello, el cual no tenia ni idea de quien pudiera ser esa chica con la que estaba el nuevo, un chico se estaba enterando de toda la conversación de los dos amigos. Era near, el siempre había estado por encima de mello y el rubio eso se lo tomaba a desafío pero nunca conseguía superarle por eso el cree que le odia tanto. El chico de pelo plateado iba vestido con un pijama todo de blanco y mientras escuchaba se retorcía un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Al escuchar toda la conversación recogió sus juguetes y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común, cuando paso por al lado de mello y matt escucho decir a mello:

-vale, ya se quien es el nuevo y que hace- dijo resumiendo- pero no se con quien se va ¿quien es la chica?

-yo se quien es- near no pudo aguantarse y lo soltó.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, blanquito?-dijo mello levantándose y acercándose a near amenazante.

-va conmigo a clases, no es mala gente- dicho esto se fue de la sala común.

-bueno ya sabes que es de la misma edad que near-dijo matt acercándose a mello.

-bah, es un crio. Vamos a buscar al nuevo y si eso a la chica y la preguntamos.

Mello y matt también se fueron de la sala común. Matt no sabia a donde irían a buscar pero rápidamente reconoció la ruta que seguían, mello se estaba acercando al despacho del director del orfanato, Roger. Seguramente tenía planeado buscar en los archivos del orfanato para buscar al chico y a la chica. Todo esto se confirmo cuando llegaron a la puerta del director y ambos pasaron dentro, estaba vacio y mello se quedo en la puerta para vigilar.

-tu busca los perfiles de esos dos-ordeno mello.

-vale…

Mirando por todos los cajones al final matt encontró uno donde estaban todos los archivos de los huérfanos, pasaba rápidamente los perfiles en busca de dos perfiles con fotos de los chicos que buscaba. Mello impaciente empezó a dar golpes en el suelo, lo que significaba que alguien venia. Por fin los encontró, saco rápidamente la copia de los perfiles y se los dio.

-perfecto- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- vámonos, matt.

* * *

Espero que os este gustando :) mas adelante nuevos cap

**Por cieto en el fic las edades estan un poco "modificadas" digamos que Yui tiene 13 años, L 16, Mello 15 Matt 14 y Near 13.**

Besotes para los qe me leais. Dejar reviews que hace iluu 3


	2. capitulo 2:¿mi amiga?

Ola a todos. Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia que me esta encantando escribir(me divierte mucho xD).

En este capitulo Yui se vera implicada en un problemilla con dos personajillos(que son de los mejores de Death note:D) y puede que no salga bien del lio... ¿ que pasaraaa? _*chanchan*_

Y antes de empezar queria agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews: **dianajoh y marrow-raven-eva**

**_"MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS" ^^_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿mi amiga?**

Los pasillos de la wammy's house estaban desiertos a estas horas de la tarde, por las ventanas se veía el cielo gris lleno de nubes, los arboles de patio se agitaban por el viento y de vez en cuando soltaban sus hojas secas. Llegue a las escaleras justo cuando el reloj dio las siete de la tarde, odiaba el otoño y más aun el invierno, porque rápidamente anochecía y no podíamos disfrutar de la luz y el calor del sol, a demás odiaba los sitios oscuros y fríos; como las noches de esas estaciones. Me gustaría saber qué le gustaría mas a el; si lo frio y oscuro, o lo luminoso y cálido. Al final de las escaleras había dos pasillos, el de la derecha daba a las habitaciones femeninas y la izquierda, a las masculinas. No pude evitar mirar el pasillo izquierdo, pensando cual de esas habitaciones seria la suya, donde dormía, donde tenia todas sus cosas… no debería ilusionarme con el, me regañe a mi misma, es muy mayor para mi. Y ya por fin puse rumbo a mi cuarto.

-¿eres yui?-dijo una voz muy familiar a mi espalda. Al darme la vuelta comprobé que se trataba de near, el chico mas listo de mi clase.

-si, tu eres near, ¿no?-le conteste.

-si-mientras habla se retorcía un mechón del pelo- es que quería avisarte de una cosa.

-¿eh?- pregunte asustada-¿de que se trata?

-si dos chicos mayores te preguntan por tu nuevo amigo, no les cuentes nada, ¿vale?

-no entiendo-dije confusa-¿Por qué tendrían que venir a preguntarme?

-de verdad -near ya estaba poniéndose serio- hazme caso si no quieres meterte en problemas, adiós yui.

El albino se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación, a la espalda llevaba colgada una mochila de la que sobresalía un robot plateado. Me dejo como a una idiota, no comprendí nada de lo que me dijo y pensé que me estaría tomando el pelo, pero mas tarde supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Nada mas entrar en mi habitación y tumbarme en el suelo llamaron fuertemente a la puerta. Con mucho miedo fui a abrir, en la puerta había dos chicos, el que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con mirada maliciosa era rubio y de ojos azules, muy guapo pero su expresión me daba muchísimo miedo y el otro, justo detrás del rubio, era mas alto y era pelirrojo, llevaba puestas unas gafas naranjas enormes.

-¿qué-qué queréis?-dije temblando.

-¿eres yui?-dijo el rubio, yo le asentí rápidamente- perfecto, soy mello y ese de ahí matt.

El aludido me saludo con la mano y yo le conteste igualmente, mi vista volvió a fijarse en la del rubio que cada vez daba mas miedo.

-¿Qué queréis?- volví a preguntarles- ya me han dicho que ibais a venir, ir al grano-al soltar esto desee a verme quedado calladita por que mello cambio completamente, si antes daba miedo; ahora parecía que me iba a matar con la mirada. Matt se acerco y cogió el brazo de su amigo y le susurro algo al oído, algo que le relajo y paro de mirarme así.

- cuando vea a ese puto desteñido se enterara-gruño el rubio- dime, ¿de que conoces al nuevo y donde esta?.

-el no ha tenido nada que ver…-dije susurrando para defenderle- encima, yo no tengo por que contaros nada.

-oye niñita como no nos lo cuentes vas a salir muy mal- dijo agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa.

-mello, ya vale te estas pasando- dijo matt asustado.

-¡cállate!-grito mello.

-¡so-socorro!-logre gritar mientras intentaba soltarme del rubio.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- gracias a dios, mi voz había llegado a oídos de watari y ya se acercaba.

-mierda…-rápidamente me soltó empujándome hacia dentro de mi habitación- vámonos, matt, y tu ya te enteraras.

Rápidamente todo se desvaneció y vi como oscurecía a mí alrededor, oí un trueno a la lejanía, lo ultimo que recuerdo son sus ojos negros mirándome preocupado y la voz de alguien mayor llamándome.

…

Mello y matt corrieron escaleras abajo antes de que watari llegase por el otro pasillo y les viera, aunque sabían que les iban a pillar de todas formas. Mello se había enfadado pero bien y matt no se atrevía a decirle que se había pasado muchísimo con la chica, ella no tenia la culpa de nada y la pobre se había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Matt dejo que mello le adelantara y cuando ya estuvo lo bastante alejado se dio la vuelta y volvió al sitio de donde venían. Nunca es demasiado tarde suspiro matt mientras corría hacia la habitación de yui, se estaba arriesgando a que watari le castigara de por vida y a perder a mello, pero no le importo mucho, su cabeza le decía que tenia que disculparse por no haberlo evitado. De repente recordó muchas situaciones anteriores en las que mello había pegado a muchos niños y niñas y el nunca se había sentido tan mal como ahora. ¿Seria que ya no soportaba mas ver como la gente sufría delante de sus narices? O ¿seria que aquella chica le causaba una sensación que nadie le había causado antes? El joven se sonrojo al pensarlo y rápidamente cambio de pensamientos, como por ejemplo; ¿como explicaba lo ocurrido?

Mello seguía corriendo hacia la sala común, estaba tan enfadado y nervioso que no se fijo que había perdido a matt en el trayecto. Fue disminuyendo la velocidad y en ese momento noto que faltaba su amigo. Seguro que se había perdido en la huida, pensó. Pero lo que ni se le paso por la cabeza es que su amigo estaba ahora mismo en la habitación de la chica viendo un espectáculo que le retorcía el corazón. El rubio se sentó en su sillón favorito y cerro los ojos intentando relajarse para que cuando su amigo estuviera allí ya estuviera de mejor humor.

…

El anciano estaba sorprendido, no, quería pellizcarse para saber si estaba soñando. Y todo esto por una simple pregunta acompañada de una sonrisa que nunca había visto y siempre deseaba ver. Su joven y reciente protegido era muy solitario y nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, solo hablaba amablemente cuando quería dar buena impresión. Hoy por fin, había sonreído y mostrado sus sentimientos un poco. Cada vez que recuerda la conversación no puede evitar sonreír de forma estúpida.

-watari, hoy la he conocido-dijo el joven muy nervioso y alegre. Watari, sorprendido, le toco la frente al muchacho, y al ver que no tenía fiebre le contesto.

-¿a quién?- el anciano no pudo evitar soltar una risita al final de la frase, pues le alegraba mucho ver al joven tan contento y alegre, cosa que nunca antes había pasado.

-a ella-dijo seriamente- a la chica que me seguía siempre.

-¿a Yui?- watari quiso asegurarse bien, todavía creía que estaba soñando o que le habían cambiado a L-¿y que tal con ella?

-es muy buena…-paro un instante, se llevo su pulgar a los labios y al momento miro a watari con ojos suplicantes-¿querrá ser mi amiga?

Watari no podía creer lo que oía, su boca estaba abierta de par en par y sus ojos estaban empezando a ver borroso, a punto de llorar de alegría claro, se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura de su protegido y le abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer alguien ser amigo de una persona con un corazón tan grande y bueno como el tuyo?-y después de este discursito L le correspondió con otro abrazo, el corazón de un futuro gran detective estaba aprendiendo a querer a los demás y eso alegraba muchísimo a watari.

Continuamente estaba reviviendo esos instantes en su cabeza y en su corazón. Observaba como L se iba quedando dormido en el sofá, y el seguía sonriendo y pensando en lo feliz que debía de ser todo de ahora en adelante hasta que un grito lo saco de su ensoñación de golpe. L se incorporo un poco por el ruido del grito.

-¡Socorro!- la voz era desesperada, ahogada y… femenina. Al oírla watari tuvo un mal presentimiento que se confirmo al ver a su protegido levantarse de golpe en dirección a la salida de su habitación.

-¡es ella!- le oyó decir watari nada mas cerrar la puerta. El también salió haber lo que pasaba. Justo cuando salió le pareció ver a dos chicos demasiado conocidos para el bajando las escaleras a toda pastilla y al final del pasillo vio a L corriendo en dirección al pasillo femenino. Al seguirlo, cada vez veía más temeroso como se acercaban a la habitación de yui, y finalmente es allí donde terminaron. Ella estaba tumbada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, en realidad inconsciente, y el estaba agachado justo a su lado llamándola pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

-¿esta muerta Watari?- dijo preocupadísimo.

-¡claro que no!- la cogió en brazos y la tumbo en su cama- solo se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, tiene que recuperarse pronto.

-vale…- dijo muy triste, cogió una silla que había por allí y la situó justo a la altura de donde Yui tenía la cabeza y se sentó en ella, a esperar a que despertara.

-L, no creo que ahora mismo…- el sonido de un puño golpeando la puerta le interrumpió, al girarse vio quien estaba allí, uno de los dos chicos mas problemáticos del orfanato, matt.-¿Qué ha pasado matt?

-¿puedo contárselo aquí a fuera?- dijo sin atreverse a mirar dentro de la habitación. Watari asintió y dejo solo a L con yui dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuando el salió. Miro muy enfadado a Matt, el cual estaba muy extraño; se había quitado las gafas, miraba siempre al suelo, no paraba de mover los pies y en su mano tenia dos papeles llenos de letras…

-¿¡que haces con eso?- dijo identificando las hojas de los perfiles de Yui y L.

-vera…-dijo matt extendiéndoselos para que los pudiera coger- ahora se lo explico todo.

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo.

Ojala que os este gustando y bueno que acepto cirticas de todos los tamaños y colores xD

Besotes a todosss :3


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

**HOLA, aqui tienen capitulo doble xD 3 y 4.**

**Gracias por los reviews y a los qe seguis mi fic :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Qué es lo que tienes?**

Al despertarme le vi enfrente de mí, mirándome preocupado. Poco a poco me fui incorporando y recordando lo que había pasado. El asalto de Mello y Matt a mi habitación preguntándome por L y el final; yo tirada en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza, era lo que recordaba aun un poco borroso en mi mente. Intente sentarme en la cama pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me obligo a volverme a tumbar.

-¿¡estas bien!-dijo levantándose asustado.

-si…creo-conteste aun sin saber si lo que decía. Nos quedamos en silencio, analizándonos con la mirada. No tenia ni idea de que hacia el en mi habitación, y tampoco como había conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Entonces pensé en qué podía preguntarle o de qué podíamos hablar, el silencio ya se hacia incomodo y, por lo visto, a él también por que no paraba de hechar miradas nerviosas a la puerta.

-¿Por qué has venido?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

El al oírme hablar dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia la mía y escucho atentamente, después me sonrió y me contestó:

-porque me preocupaba que te pasara algo malo- hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué si no?

-pues… porque casi no nos conocemos-y esa era mi estúpida respuesta.

-umm... ¿y si fuera yo el que estuviera en problemas?-pregunto con picardía- dime ¿vendrías a ayudarme?

-¡claro!-conteste comprendiendo lo que quería enseñarme.

Después de eso me sentí mal, había quedado como si no confiara en el o como si el fuera la ultima persona que había esperado que me ayudaría.

-lo siento- me disculpe pudiéndome incorporar por fin- no tenía que haber dudado de ti…lo siento.

Me miro con sus ojos negros llenos de incomprensión acompañados por su dulce sonrisa. Con esa cara parecía mucho mas pequeño de lo que era en realidad y no pude evitar sentir un impulso de abrazarle, pero mi conciencia me detuvo de hacer una estupidez más.

-no te preocupes- me dijo tiernamente- a mi no me ha molestado.

Note como mi corazón andaba loco por mi pecho, llegue a pensar que estaba bailando y que se saldría en cualquier momento. Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que este chico estaba calando hondo en mi corazón. En ese instante Watari y Matt entraron por la puerta.

…

Después de haber explicado todo y de pedir disculpas Matt se entero de una noticia un tanto mala, según el. Confeso que leyó los perfiles de L y Yui, y que ninguno de los dos terminaría el año en el orfanato. A Yui la habían adoptado unos viejos amigos de sus padres y ahora que tenía una edad complicada querían que tuviese una familia, en cambio L se iría a los Estados Unidos con Watari para empezar su carrera como detective. El lado bueno era que Mello ya no les molestaría y el malo era que a el le daba pena no haber conocido mejor a ambos compañeros.

-¿es cierto que se van a ir?- dijo triste, porque el ya sabia la respuesta.

-si, Matt-contesto Watari- Yui se ira dentro de una semana, pero L estará aquí dos, tal vez tres meses mas.

-vale-Matt se animo al saber del tiempo que disponía para conocer, o mas bien despedirse de Yui y L.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto Watari al joven que estaba muy extrañamente triste.

-nada-mintió- quiero entrar a despedirme.

…

Cuando vi a Matt entrar en mi cuarto desee con todas mis fuerzas echarle a patadas pero vi que venia con la mirada apagada y muy triste. L se levanto de la silla y se fue al lado de Watari.

-nos vamos señorita Yui-se despidió Watari.

-¡espera!-grite antes de que se fueran- ¿volveremos a merendar juntos?

-claro-contesto sonriendo- hasta pronto.

Ambos se fueron, dejándome sola con Matt. Se acerco a mi cama y se sentó donde antes había estado L. El pelirrojo me miraba con culpabilidad, pero no decía nada, solo observaba y eso era realmente molesto.

-¿Qué quieres?- solté con frialdad. Levanto la mirada dejando a la vista su cara de sorprendido seguida de un suspiro

- mira-dijo- solo he venido a pedirte perdón por no haber parado a Mello y por no ayudarte…-se detuvo unos instantes, buscando palabras para poder explicar lo que quería expresar-nunca antes había sentido remordimiento por no haber ayudado, por eso estoy aquí, para saber que es lo que tienes para que yo me arrepienta.

-pero si solo soy una chica normal- me excuse.

Volvió a mirarme, buscaba con la mirada algo que contestara a su pregunta, pero nunca lo encontró. Se levanto suspirando y dijo-no se que es, me voy Yui.

* * *

**y asi termina este cap... un poco corto me parece a mi :S **

**Os estare esperandoen el cap 4 xD**

**besotes a todosss :3**


	4. Capitulo 4: Adiós

**Bueno, aqui finaliza la primera parte de la historia. **

**La pobrecita Yui se tiene que ir dejando a sus amigos T.T**

**y con ella yo tambien me voy unos dias xD a si que no creo que actualice hasta dentro de un tiempecillo u.u**

**Disfrutad del final de la primera parte de Memories ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Adios**

Ya estábamos a sábado, hoy era mi ultimo día en el orfanato, y me deprimía pensar que no volvería a ver a mis amigos nunca mas, y sobre todo que no volvería a verle a el…

No le veía desde el día en que estuvo en mi habitación cuidando de mi por culpa del asalto de Mello y Matt. Habíamos quedado en volver a vernos, pero no nos volvimos a cruzar, tampoco volví a ver a Watari. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Necesitaba despedirme de el una última vez, quería verle otra vez y memorizar bien su rostro, sus ojos, para que no pudiese olvidarlo. Mire con disgusto mis maletas que descansaban al pie de la cama, mis ojos se detuvieron en una cajita que había en el centro de la cama. Era el ultimo regalo de mis amigos; un colgante. Decían que no era un colgante cualquiera, que si le dabas la mitad de la joya a otra persona, quedabas unida a esa persona para siempre y que nunca la olvidarías, ni ella a ti. Me lo regalaron con la intención de que le regalase la mitad al chico extraño, pero no me veía capaz de darle algo a si, aunque ahora me lo estaba planteando. Cogí la cajita y la guarde en mi chaqueta, a continuación salí de la habitación y me dispuse a buscarle. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, con lo que me quedaban dos horas para marcharme para siempre del orfanato y para poder encontrarme una última vez con el.

….

La habitación estaba oscura y fría, las persianas bajadas a tope y con las cortinas echadas, era imposible que la luz entrase por ningún lado. El suelo estaba repleto de envoltorios de dulces, papeles, carpetas y cosas inútiles, era imposible andar con tranquilidad. En el sofá se distinguía un oscuro bulto que se movía y hablaba, enfrente de el había una persona mayor intentando establecer una conversación entre ellos.

-¿no piensas ir a despedirte?

Silencio.

-es la ultima vez que la veras, hazlo por ella.- la voz sonaba suplicante y tierna, el chico que estaba en el sofá le contesto con un gruñido. A continuación, y para asombro de su acompañante, el chico se levanto y se dirigió a la salida de la oscura habitación, al abrir la puerta un montón de luz entro haciendo que el joven pestañeara varias veces. Antes de desaparecer sonrió con nostalgia.

….

Ya estaba harta, no le encontraba en ninguna parte. Había estado en la sala común, en la sala para estudiar, en el comedor, en la cocina, en los patios… Ya no sabia donde buscar, había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarme con L. Mi última alternativa era volver al comedor y esperar a que se presentase, pero lo veía imposible e inalcanzable. Note la caja del colgante como si pesara toneladas, me iba a perseguir para siempre el remordimiento de no haberle entregado la otra mitad del colgante. Cabizbaja me dirigí a sentarme en la mesa donde el y yo nos conocimos, no podía creer que nunca mas volvería a pisar estos pasillos, ni a volver a vivir entre estas paredes que ahora dejaban de ser mi hogar. Me senté suspirando y saque la cajita para ponerme a juguetear con ella. Todavía no la había abierto, pues quería abrirlo delante y en presencia de la persona con la que compartiese el colgante. Por el rabilo del ojo vi que alguien se acerco a mi mesa y paso por detrás mía, cuando se sentó en el sitio de delante vi quien era.

-hola-me saludo. Rápidamente levante la mirada hacia arriba y le vi. Mis ojos brillaron de alegría y una sonrisa reino en mi rostro. Se sentó y me miro sonriente, luego se quedo mirando la cajita que tenia en mis manos.-¿Qué es?

-es…-dude-es…para que tu y yo… nunca nos olvidemos- baje el rostro y le acerque la cajita, me moría de vergüenza, pensé que el no se tomaría esto en serio pero para mi sorpresa el cogió la cajita de mis manos y la miro curioso.

-¿lo puedo abrir?-me pregunto. Yo le mire y asentí, vi como abría la cajita y dejaba a la vista su interior. Ambos nos quedamos asombrados por la belleza de aquel colgante, era una gota echa con un mineral de color azul rodeada por una espiral de plata y con dos colgantes. Lo cogí y poniéndolo a la altura de nuestros ojos lo miramos todavía más.

-¡que bonito!-dije.

-¿no lo habías visto?-pregunto asombrado.

-quería abrirlo contigo- observe su reacción, pero no note ningún cambio en su rostro-¿aceptaras quedarte con la mitad del colgante?

Me miro y luego volvió su vista hacia el colgante, pregunto que por que yo quería compartir aquel colgante con el, entonces le conté la historia que tenia aquella joya. Los destinos de sus poseedores quedarían unidos para siempre y jamás se olvidarían. El reloj dio las cinco, ya solo me quedaba una hora, cada vez menos para que todo terminase para siempre. Se me nublo la vista pero rápidamente me restregué los ojos para ahuyentar las lágrimas, no me permitiría el lujo de llorar en esa situación.

-Lo acepto-contesto alegre, separo la parte de plata de la parte azul y las repartió- tu te quedaras la piedrecita azul y yo la parte de plata ¿te parece bien?

-perfecto-dije colgándome el colgante al cuello. Después de eso ambos nos miramos en silencio. No era un silencio incomodo, era uno de esos silencios que no hace falta decir nada, porque sabemos que ya esta todo dicho. Eche un vistazo rápido al reloj, el tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido, odiaba tener que hacer este tipo de cosas pero era mi destino…

-me voy a tener que ir ya.

-lo siento- me dijo, yo le mire muy extrañada- Siento no poder estar mas tiempo contigo, si los colgantes cumplen su trabajo y nos volvemos a encontrar mas adelante te prometo que nunca dejare que te vuelvas a marchar.

Se me paro el corazón, las lágrimas se caían a chorros por mis ojos, jamás alguien me había dicho algo tan bonito, de verdad me quería y ahora me tendría que ir dejándole para siempre, que injusto. Sin importarme lo que dijese me abalance sobre el y le abrace muy fuerte.

-gracias- logre susurrarle- nos volveremos a ver- me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla y una suave caricia. El me sonrió y acaricio mi pelo, se me hizo extraño verle cariñoso pero me resulto muy tierno. A continuación me di la vuelta y me fui, ya estaban esperándome para recogerme. Dentro de poco todo esto abría terminado y empezaría una nueva vida lejos del orfanato junto a mi familia de acogida. Estaba contentísima pero no pude dejar de sentir una punzada de dolor cuando pensé en que tardaría mucho en volver a verle, aunque confiaba ciegamente en el poder de los colgantes no sabría cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacer efecto la magia que en ellos habitaba.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Dejad reviews y lo que qerais que todo se agradece

besotes a todosss :3


	5. Capitulo 5: el comienzo

Al fin he podido subir la continuacion u.u, he tenido problemillas (y sigo teniendolos) con mi ordenador. Pero para la semana que viene creo que ya estara todo normalito TvT

En esta parte de la historia todos han crecido, han pasado tres años desde que Yui se fue por lo que la suma es sencilla x) (en vacaciones detesto pensar :B). Ah! Yui se la llevaron a vivir a los Estados Unidos, no se a que lugar de alli exactamente. (imaginaoslo :D)

Y quiero subir cada nuevo cap cada... Viernes. Osea que los Viernes actualizo.

Os dejo con la continuacion de Memories, espero que os guste :D

* * *

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**_

**Capitulo 5: el comienzo**

Hoy era un día de verano esplendido, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo e iluminaba todo con su luz brillante y cálida. Yo me estaba preparando para la gran fiesta que esta tarde se celebraba en la ciudad; por la noche encenderían hogueras y los chicos pedirían a las chicas bailar y con ello nacería el amor… Era una fiesta preciosa y perfecta para conocer a gente interesante, y yo no dejaría pasar esta gran oportunidad. De repente mi móvil sonó haciéndome aterrizar en el mundo real. Lo cogí, eran mis amigas que querían decirme que dentro de media hora quedábamos en la plaza de la ciudad, colgué y rápidamente me fui a preparar. Me vestí con unos pantalones negros cortos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes y me mire en el espejo. Me fije en el colgante de mi pecho, hacia tres años que lo tenía. Era un regalo de mis compañeros del orfanato, una promesa que jamás se había cumplido y que todavía esperaba a que se cumpliese. Volví a recordarle, volvía pensar en él, le echaba tanto de menos…

…

Ya estaba en la calle. Tardaría unos diez minutos en llegar a la plaza del pueblo. Mientras tanto ¿en que podría entretenerme? Volví a mirar el colgante, suspiré. Echaba tanto de menos aquel orfanato y a mis amigos de allí. Sobre todo ansiaba volver a encontrarme con él. Pero yo sabia mejor que nadie que ese encuentro era la cosa más imposible que podría ocurrir. ¿Por que? Pues, por que justo después de que pasaran dos meses y medio de que yo me fuera de Wammy house empezaron ha hablar de un tal detective, muy bueno, que se hacia llamar L. No tarde en deducir que era él, mi amigo. Me alegre de que hubiera llegado a donde se proponía pero eso implicaba que ya seria imposible dar con él.

Por aquel entonces L era como un rumor, una mera leyenda inventada. Pero ahora, después de tres años todo el mundo conoce a L como el mejor detective del mundo, capaz de resolver cualquier caso por difícil que sea, y nadie jamás ha conseguido verle en persona.

…

Soy una de las pocas personas que le conoce en persona y eso me llena de alegría. Habrá cambiado un montón en estos tres años. Ojala me encontrara con él, hicimos una promesa… y los colgantes. ¿Llevara su parte, como yo llevo la mía?

De repente hay mucho jaleo en la calle, justo detrás de mí. Me detengo a ver lo que ocurre pero en el acto soy arroyada por un chaval. Acabo de caer debruces contra el suelo, ¡que daño! Y encima el chico ese ni se ha dignado a mirarme… ¡espera! Ese chico…

-¡espera!- grita alguien detrás de mí-¿estas bien?

Ese alguien me coge del brazo e intenta levantarme. Lleva unos vaqueros azules oscuros y un jersey de rayas blancas y negras. Es pelirrojo y lleva unas gafas demasiado extrañas y…naranjas. En su boca descansa un cigarrillo encendido ¿Por qué me suena tanto este chico? y el que me ha empujado también me parecía conocido.

-gracias, estoy bien-digo apartándome el flequillo de los ojos. Me he quedado mirando mi reflejo en las gafas de ese chaval. El se ha quedado con la boca abierta, se le va a caer el cigarro…

-ese, ¿le conoces?-pregunto señalando la dirección en la que se ha ido el arrollador de personas.

-…-¡poc! Se le acaba de caer el cigarrillo.¿Pero que diablos le pasa a este?- tu…eres…

Me conoce, pero yo no consigo recordar quien es el. Tal vez si se quitase las gafas…espera, se esta alejando en la dirección por la que sea ido el otro chico. Esta corriendo, ¿adonde se va ahora?

-¡heyyyy!-grito siguiéndole, me temo que llegare tarde a la fiesta-¡ esperaaaa, no te vayas así sin decirme quien ereeeeeeees!

En ese momento empezó una persecución. El pelirrojo corría un montón, pero yo no es que sea lenta, que va. En poco tiempo estoy corriendo prácticamente casi a su lado. Unos metros mas adelante veo a un chico rubio sentado, más bien, espatarrado sobre un banco. El pelirrojo disminuye el ritmo hasta ir casi andando. Yo hago lo mismo e intento hablar con el.

-ahg…¿Qué…quien eres?- suelto ahogada. El rubio parece que no se entera de nada, acabamos de llegar y lo primero que hace es mirar al pelirrojo, luego a mi y… no deja de mirarme. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son estos dos…? Me suenan muchísimo. La respuesta que estoy esperando parece que no llega. De repente me duele la cabeza una barbaridad, casi parece que va a explotar. Cierro los ojos y me estrujo la cabeza con las manos.

"vamos, recuerda quienes son. Tienes que saberlo… vamos. Un pelirrojo y un rubio¿Dónde he visto yo a estos dos? ¿Dónde? En… ¿en Wammy house? Puede… ya casi no recuerdo nada de allí…mis amigos, no. No tenía ningún amigo como ellos. Mi clase… tampoco, recuerdo a poca gente de mi antigua clase… ¡joderrr!"

-tu…- el rubio me esta hablando con un tono no muy amable. Curioso, esto creo que ya lo he vivido- tu eres esa chica, la amiguita de el…

¿Amiga de el? ¿De quien? ¡Espera! ¡Creo que ya me acuerdo quienes son! ¿Podrían ser los abusones… los que, bueno, el pelirrojo creo que no, el rubio fue el que me estampo contra un mueble… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-sois…-antes de que pudiera decir nada el rubio me había agarrado de las muñecas dejándome inmóvil.-¡ey! ¡Déjame, que ahora no he hecho nada!

-por tu maldita culpa estuve un mes sin chocolate- gruño clavando sus azulados ojos en los míos.

Menos mal que el pelirrojo me ayudo a soltarme, trato de disculparse y se volvió al rubio.

-Mello- dijo muy serio. "Con que se llama Mello. ¡claro! Y el era… Matt, creo"- eso paso hace tres años casi.

Dios santísimo. Ahora recuerdo perfectamente a este par, aunque aun tengo los recuerdos un poco atrofiados. El tal…Mello acaba de decir que se quedo un mes sin chocolate por mi culpa. O sea que al final les pillaron, que bien. Pero me sabe mal por el otro…Matt, eso. A lo mejor, si les pregunto, sabrán algo de L. Ellos estuvieron mas tiempo con él en el orfanato. Bien, pues vamos a preguntar.

-estoo…- me quedo callada al ver que no me están haciendo el menor caso. Ambos están de espaldas a mi y encima hablando de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que acaba de pasar. Han dicho algo de… ¿¡robar!. Pero bueno, ¿Qué clase de gente es esta?

-¡Vosotros!- ahora si que me hacen caso, me acabo de fijar que el rubio lleva en las manos un paquete de tabletas de chocolates y en la otra…¿un videojuego?-¿ que se supone que hacéis?

-pues…-Matt no sabe que decir, ha cogido el videojuego y se lo a escondido dentro del jersey. Creo que ya no hace falta que me expliquen que han robado…

-a ti no te tenemos que decir nada- suelta Mello- tu has venido hasta aquí por que has querido, ahora vete. Y no se te ocurra delatarnos.

-¡Pero tu quien te crees que eres, Mello?- le grito de muy mal humor, ya me están cansando estos dos…- Sois los dos chicos del orfanato, los que me "intimidasteis" por ser amiga de…

-¡calla!- dice de repente - nunca en público digas que le conoces, es peligroso.

¡ups!Creo que casi meto la pata… hace dos años, Watari informo a todos los niños del wammy house diciéndoles que jamás, ni en público ni en privado, se mencionase a L. Y estaba totalmente prohibido confirmar amistades con el.

-se me ha pasado…-me disculpo avergonzada de ese error tan tonto-¡es que me habéis sacado de quicio!

No me contesta ninguno. Se me han quedado mirando muy serios, parece que realmente se han molestado por mi casi error. ¿A que viene tanta preocupación por L ahora, tan de repente? Veo como Matt se quita las gafas y mira a Mello de una manera un tanto… curiosa. Es como si le estuviese hablando con solo mirarle. Mello ahora sonríe con desgana, suspira y asiente. ¿Qué se habrán dicho?

-lo siento- dice el rubio.

Me quedo mirándole con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. ¿lo siento?,¿ me ha pedido perdón? ¿ a mi? Creo que me lo imagino…el calor nunca me ha sentado muy bien que digamos, pero para asegurarme preguntare.

-¿ que has dicho?

Me mira con gesto aburrido y vuelve a decir- que lo siento. Por lo de hoy y lo de hace tres años.-Matt ahora esta sonriente y se me acerca. Me agarra por el hombro como si fuera mi amigo de toda la vida…creo que estoy soñando, esto es raro.

-¿Qué pretendéis hacerme?-pregunto muy desconfiada.

-queremos empezar desde cero-me dice Matt- después de estos tres años hemos reflexionado y creemos que esto es lo mejor.

-pues dicho esto- mello se acerca hacia donde estamos. Me esta medio sonriendo y me tiende su mano- yo me llamo mello.

-err…yo soy Yui- le saludo, aun sin saber de que va todo esto.¡ah! no les he preguntado por L, a lo mejor sí saben algo de el.- por cierto, ¿podría preguntaros una cosa? Por favor es muy importante para mi…

Ambos me miran esperando mi pregunta. A lo mejor no es buena idea preguntar a nadie sobre ese tema… a lo mejor debería olvidarlo. Creo que seria lo mejor, para todos.

-venga-me apremian.

De repente el cielo empieza ha oscurecerse. Y me acabo de dar cuanta de que hace mucho rato que no pasa nadie por la calle, ni gente, ni coches, ni si quiera pájaros. No puede ser normal todo esto. Espero un poco más pero no pasa nada en particular. Mello y Matt también se han extrañado al ver el cambio tan brusco del cielo, pero siguen esperando mi pregunta.

Bien, halla va.

-¿sabéis… que ha sido de el, en estos tres años?- respiro profundamente-¿sabéis donde esta ahora?

Justo al terminar la frase el cielo oscurece más y se oyen millones de truenos. Los tres nos hemos quedado mirando al cielo asustados. ¿Que esta pasando? Un rayo parte el cielo oscuro en dos, y empieza a caer un lluvia gruesa y fuerte. ¡hace daño y todo! Lo peor es que no puedo reacionar, maldita sea, me he quedado paralizada por el rayo. Y por lo que veo mis dos acompañantes también. No creo que esta tormenta sea muy normal…¿eh? Un momento, acabo de ver algo negro, muy grande, revolotear por encima nuestra. ¡otra vez! Va muy rápido…

-¡tener cuidado!- les aviso arrimándome a ellos todo lo posible- ¡hay algo ahí arriba y no parece muy bueno!

En un par de segundos todo se ha vuelto oscuro, no siento nada. Ni el agua, ni el viento y ni siquiera a Mello y Matt. Creo que…estoy perdiendo… el…

…

* * *

¡HA PERDIDO EL CONOCIMENTO! x.x

Ojala os halla gustado y siguais leyendome :)

Por cierto, este Viernes no actualizo... si no el siguiente. Aqui en España ahora mismo es martes, a si que no se como sera por la otra parte del mundo ( pa estas cosas no valgo) ^^u Aviso dado, ale. Nos vemoss ;)

Bsotessss 3


	6. Capitulo 6: despues de tres años

**Bienn! He podido actualizar justo a tiempo. Problemas solucionados TTvTT.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejais Reviews, y me alegro de que os guste tanto el fic ^^**

**Aqui os dejo el cap 6... con un rencuentro :3****

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: después de tres años…¡Por fin!

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Dónde estaba? Mire a mi alrededor; era una habitación grande y espaciosa con muebles de lujo, yo me encontraba metida en una gran cama de matrimonio y a mis pies descansaba una bandeja con un montón de dulces para el desayuno. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban corridas pero por ella se adivinaba que afuera había mucha luz pues los rayos de sol se colaban entre las rendijas. ¿Cómo se supone que había terminado allí? Recuerdo que estaba con Mello y Matt…

-¿¡Donde están!-grite mirando hacia todos los lados. Allí no había nadie, y lo único que conseguí gritando fue que entrasen a la habitación. Se me ocurrió la genial idea de ocultarme de este visitante debajo de las sabanas y, para variar, estaba temblando de miedo. No tenia ni idea de por que estaba en este lugar tan raro y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada. Empezaba a temer que me hubieran secuestrado…

Alguien estaba a mi lado, lo sentía, y encima estaba riéndose. ¡Pues a mi no me hace gracia! Estoy muerta de miedo, jope. Note como una mano agarraba mis mantas-escudo y las retiraba suavemente. No me atrevía a mirarle. Tenía muchísimo miedo y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y agarrar el colgante entre mis manos.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra, señorita?- la voz era de alguien mayor, un anciano seguramente, y sonaba muy amable. No se porque pero de repente me sentí muchísimo mejor cuando escuche la voz de este señor. Abrí los ojos y solté mi colgante. Frente a mi había un hombre de edad avanzada, estaba de espaldas levantando las persianas, al momento la habitación quedo iluminada por la luz del sol. Asombrada mire por la ventana, el paisaje que estaba delante de mi era abrumador. Me encontraba en un piso altísimo de un rascacielos de una ciudad enorme, no se llegaba a ver el final de los edificios. No me sonaba nada de nada aquella ciudad, por lo que supuse que no me encontraba cerca de casa. El paisaje me había sobrecogido tanto que no me fije que aquel hombre ya no estaba en la habitación. Entonces me quede mirando con ojos hambrientos la bandeja que descansaba al borde de la cama; repleta de dulces y bollos. Las tripas me rugieron. No dude ni un segundo en comerme todos esos manjares.

…

-ummm…-suspire- ¡Que bueno estaba todo!

Volví a tumbarme en la cama y me quede pensando. ¿Donde estaba? ¿ Que habría sido de Mello y Matt? Me tenían preocupada. Y encima sucede todo esto justo cuando les pregunto por L. Hay que ver la mala suerte que tengo…el hombre que me ha despertado, ¿Quién seria? Demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna tenía respuesta. Me removí en la cama hasta quedarme de espaldas a la puerta y de frente a la ventana. Vi que la ciudad era grande, muuuuy grande. En las aceras había pelotones de personitas. Por lo visto en este lugar esta amaneciendo y cuando yo salí de mi casa estaba anocheciendo.¿¡me he tirado toda la noche fuera de casa!Cojo mi móvil y miro a ver si hay llamadas perdidas…¡esta apagado! Mierda, mierda, mierda. No se enciende. Adiós móvil :,(

Mientras lloraba la perdida de mi móvil volvieron a entrar en mi habitación. No me digne a mirar quien era pero esa persona si que se digno a intentar echarme de mi cama.

-¡arriba, arriba!- cerré los ojos con fuerza. Intentaba ignorar que ese viejecito quería levantarme-¡vamos, que hay cosas que hacer!

Ya me canse.

-¡pero bueno!- grito enfadada y le miro furiosa. Curiosamente me suena muchísimo su cara, demasiado familiar, mi memoria trabajaba velozmente. Un rayo de luz pasa fugazmente por mi cabeza y entonces, lo recuerdo- no puede ser… ¿wa-watari?

-Como has crecido, Yui.-me sonríe como si fuera su nieta perdida. Y yo le estoy mirando como si fuese mi abuelo perdido,jaja. Me he lanzado ha darle un abrazo. Descubro que he crecido un montón, por que en el orfanato no llegaba a poco mas que el pecho y ahora estoy a su misma altura, o casi. Sin embargo el no ha cambiado nada, puede que tenga el pelo mas blanco o que halla mas arrugas en su rostro, pero lo demás sigue exactamente igual. Me esta mirando con esa sonrisa tan tierna que tiene de arriba abajo. Vaya, se ha detenido en el colgante. ¿puede ser que…?

-Todavía tienes el colgante-murmura sin ocultar su asombro-eso significa que nunca te olvidaste de L.

-¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de L?- dije un poco ofendida- y tampoco me olvide de ti. Fue algo muy importante en mi vida…

Ha notado todo lo que llevo soportando estos tres años por el tono que he puesto al decir esto ultimo… al principio creía ciegamente en la promesa, pero al cabo de dos años empecé a dudar en que el encuentro que tanto deseaba jamás se iba a producir. Incluso llegue a pensar que, como L ya tenía todo lo que quería, se había olvidado de mi…y por lo que veo, todavía sigue en pie la promesa. Me siento tan… aliviada y feliz.

-¿quieres verle?-pregunto muy serio. Me había pillado completamente de improviso aquella pregunta. Ahora mismo. Puedo verle ya. Lo que en estos tres años he esperado lo tengo aquí y ahora al alcance de mi mano. Creo que…no se si estoy preparada…

-¡claro que quiero!- suelto inconscientemente."¡Pero bueno, no actúes sin pensar Yui!" estoy loca. ¿Cómo he podido soltar un sí tan rápido e impulsivo? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Tendré que pensar bien que decir y que hacer. Rapidito.

-En ese caso- esta muy sonriente, no creo que esto salga mal- espérale en el salón el vendrá en seguida.

Ve que estoy mirando la puerta con miedo. Se vuelve a reír. Me siento un poco estúpida -.-

-tranquila, estará bien. Ya veras, no te arrepentirás. Mientras tanto yo estaré en mi habitación.- y dicho esto sale por la puerta que estoy mirando con tanto miedo y desaparece. Al rato oigo como se cierra otra puerta. Salón despejado. Vía libre.

Debería mentalizarme, pensar bien en como actuaria y en que diría cuando estuviésemos el uno delante del otro. Los nervios crecían sin control por todo mi cuerpo, me temblaban las manos y no podía pensar con claridad. Roce con la yema de los dedos el picaporte de la puerta, me detuve a unos escasos milímetros para coger aire y definitivamente abrir la puerta. Temerosa entre poco a poco, sin dejar de mirar a todos los lados y entre. Me fije en el desorden que reinaba aquella habitación; papeles por todos los sitios posibles, las mesas repletas de envoltorios de dulces, vasos y cucharitas para el café desparramadas…

-Que desastre…-murmuro asombrada. Soy un poco maniática y odio ver todo por ahí revuelto. Me estresa un montón y encima, me incomoda.

-Nunca tengo mucho tiempo para organizarlo.

Una voz. No conocida pero tengo un palpito. Me doy la vuelta lentamente y me quedo mirando a la persona que me ha hablado. No me lo creo. Es L, mi amigo… Ha cambiado y mucho. ¿Cuantos años tendríamos cuando nos conocimos? Yo trece y el…creo que tenia dieciséis. ¡Ahora tiene diecinueve! Se había vuelto mucho mas alto, le había crecido el pelo y se le había oscurecido mas, eso si, seguía llevándolo igual de despeinado, su rostro parecía mas serio e impasible y estaba mucho mas pálido…pero sus ojos no habían cambiado. Vale, tenía más ojeras… pero quiero decir que, sus ojos, aquellos ojos negros y fríos que me habían enamorado eran lo único que seguía igual después de tres largos años. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba en el… ¿que era? ¡El colgante! No estaba por ninguna parte, no lo llevaba colgado. Aquella espiral de plata que, unido a mi colgante, formaba un escudo protector para la gota de mineral azul …¡NO ESTABA!. Mis pupilas se dilataron al no encontrarlo allí, colgado de su pecho, como habíamos prometido. El pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción y rápidamente se metió la mano por el cuello de la camiseta y saco a la luz el colgante que tanto significado tenia para ambos, el corazón me volvió a funcionar y mi cuerpo experimento una sensación de relax grandísima. Que susto tan desagradable…

-lo tienes…-susurre sonriendo. Me acerque a el, pero enseguida me detuve…¿Qué hago yo ahora? Pensé asustada.

-pues claro que lo tengo-dijo con indignación. Justo como yo lo hice cuando me pregunto Watari. Me miro con sus ojos negros de arriba abajo y finalmente sonrió. Era una sonrisa un poco torpe, pero muy dulce. Estuve tentada de abrazarle pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me advirtió de que eso no seria buena idea. L, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos se acerco a mi.

-has crecido mucho Yui- aun seguía sonriendo e investigándome con su mirada, empecé a sentirme intimidada-Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste…Lastima que hayas aparecido en un momento tan inoportuno.

-¿Qué…?

* * *

**¿?**

**Hasta dentro de unos dias no se sabra que pasa... u.u Esperar el proximo cap pacientemente :)**

**besotesss a todos :3**


	7. Cap 7: eres especial

**Ohaioo~ **

**Aqui traigo el capitulo 7 ^^, es un capitulo "especial" (ya el titulo lo dice xD) porque L ... **

**Bueno leerlo y lo sabreis, ale x)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: eres…especial

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunte con miedo

-¿Es que no te has enterado?- pregunto incrédulo con una expresión que me demostraba que no entendía lo que decía- es por el maldito Kira por lo que no deberías haber aparecido.

-¿Quién es Kira?-pregunte tímidamente, vi que su reacción no fue nada buena, me miro como si fuera una loca o algo parecido, luego suspiro y se dispuso a explicármelo todo.

-¿Cómo es posible…?- murmuro- Kira es un asesino en serie que esta matando a todo el que le parece, es un peligro andar por estos lugares, y aun mas si es conmigo.

-¿Por qué?- volví a preguntar -sinceramente, no me estoy enterando de nada.

-Yui, ¿en serio que no sabes nada de lo que te estoy hablando?- negué con la cabeza muy segura de mí misma -Entonces ¿Qué significa esa marca en el hombro?

Ahora si que no entendía nada ¿de que me estaba hablando? Mire mi hombro para ver a que se refería y vi una marca negra de una calavera con alas; el símbolo de los dioses de la muerte; los shinigamis o eso decían los libros mitológicos. Frote con fuerza sobre la marca pero lo único que conseguí fue que se me enrojeciera la piel. Asustada frote con más fuerza para obtener el mismo resultado anterior, solo que mi piel era ahora de color rojo fosforito.

-¿Cómo me he echo esto?-le pregunte con un hilo de voz. El tenía la misma cara de asombro que yo cuando me contesto.

-no lo se, ya la tenias cuando te encontré.

-¿Dónde me encontraste?- me estaba cansando de no enterarme de las cosas, quería información para poder asimilar que pasaba.

- te encontré anoche, tirada en un callejón, llorando y murmurando en tus sueños. En seguida reconocí el colgante y supe que eras tu, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que tuvieses la marca de Kira en el hombro- hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar en algo que se le había cruzado por la mente en ese momento- ¿viste algo o alguien antes de llegar allí?

-ehh..-intente recordar el momento en el que Mello, Matt y yo estábamos hablando tan normal cuando todo el cielo se oscureció tan rápido y misteriosamente- ahora que lo dices, vi una especie de ángel, pero daba miedo, mucho. No creo que fuese un ángel.

-Quizás-empezó a pasear nerviosamente por el salón, yo le miraba a la espera de la repuesta del origen de aquella espeluznante marca que tenia en mi cuerpo-Kira te ha marcado, estoy seguro al 75%.

Se me paro la respiración, me volvió a temblar todo el cuerpo y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba marcada con el símbolo de un asesino? ¿Qué había echo para merecer esto? Yo solo quería volver a verle y encima el no estaba demostrando que también me había echado de menos, todo me superaba…

-¿Qué esta pasando?- gemí enterrando el rostro entre mis manos.

El se volvió rápidamente al ver como reaccionaba ante la última noticia. Me cogió por los hombros e intento buscar mi rostro. Con delicadeza el agarro mis manos y las fue retirando para que, finalmente, su rostro y el mío se viesen perfectamente. Sus ojos me miraban con preocupación, por lo menos le seguía preocupando.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-repetí-¿Qué es Kira? ¿Por qué no quieres que este aquí?

-yo si quiero que estés aquí- contesto mirándome sin comprender nada.

-entonces ¿Por qué has dicho que no es el mejor momento? ¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño?

-Yui, tu sabes que yo estaba formándome para ser el mayor detective del mundo, y ahora lo soy. He resuelto miles de casos imposibles de resolver por personas normales y ahora me han mandado resolver el caso del asesino Kira. Es el mas peligroso y difícil de todos, el Kira este puede matar con saber tu nombre y tu cara, solamente con esa información.

-vaya…-dije asombrada-¿pero como hace eso…?

-lo ignoro-soltó decepcionado- pero le atrapare, tengo mis sospechosos… uno es el hijo del jefe de policía, Yagami Light, y el otro sospechoso es su novia Amane Misa, creo que ella ayuda a light a realizar asesinatos cuando el esta vigilado, además, misa, puede matar con solo ver la cara de esa persona, así que cuidado.

Asentí, luego pensé en que tenia que ver todo esto con lo que en realidad quería saber. Creí que era para que fuese con cuidado y que no me pasara nada pero no me pude resistir a preguntarle y saber que era lo que el realmente pensaba.

-¿y por que antes has dicho eso?

-porque…-bajo el rostro para evitar mirarme directamente a los ojos- porque te quiero proteger y no quiero perderte. No me gustaría que cayeses en las manos de Kira por culpa mía. Por que eres alguien muy especial para mi.

Comprendí todo, por fin. Sonreí pensando en que me el aun me quería igual que antes y me estaba protegiendo. Finalmente me sentí feliz de verdad, aunque estuviera en peligro me encontraba a su lado otra vez y eso era lo que estaba buscando durante tres largos años.

* * *

**Aviso que en los proximos capitulos la historia se desarrolla como en el anime, con el caso Kira y too eso. Aunque con unos cambios gordos xD. En el siguiente capitulo se veran algunos de esos cambios e.e.**

**Y voy a contestar a algunos reviews que siempre se me olvida ^^u, soy una personita muy despistada xD ( pero siempre los leo, no os vayais a pensar qe paso de ellos T.T)**

_**marrow-raven-eva:**__** me alegro que te guste la historia, y siento siempre dejar los capitulos asi, con tanta intriga xD. Pero es que me encanta dejar a la gente impaciente x). P.D: te llamas Eva?¿ Si es asi... Yo tambien! ^^**_

**____****Ai-chanosa: **_**jeje gracias por comentar y por leerme, es genial que te guste mi historia. Y la parte de los colgantes... A mi tambien me parecia muy tierno, siempre he querido hacer eso con alguien -/- . Y por ultimo; el nombre de Yui, coincido contigo; ES PRECIOSOO! ^3^**_

**____****NEMESIS LAWLIET MATSUYAMA: **_**juju L el mejor verdad?¿ xD gRacias por leer el fic y por comentarme. Te agradezco mucho que lo hagas y que te guste Memories ^^**_

**_BUeno y creo que ya... Nos vemos en el cap 8 _**

**_dejad reviews o lo que qerais que se agradecenn :D_**

**_Bsotesss a todooos :3_**


	8. cap 8:¿y ellos?

**Olaa ^^**

**aqui tienen nuevo cap de Memories**

**disfrutadlo :)**

**Capitulo 8: ¿donde estaban ellos?**

Mello empezaba a despertarse, y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado justo después de encontrarse con Yui. Se sentía aturdido, como ido y muy cansado. Al abrir bien los ojos se asusto al verlo todo negro. "¿Que coño?" Pensó furioso, "¿me he quedado ciego de repente?". Pero pronto dedujo que eso era imposible y que se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, sin luces. Fue a apartarse el flequillo de los ojos, y otra sorpresa más; estaba atado. De manos y pies.

-¿Quién…?-susurro incrédulo. Jamás en la vida nadie había detenido ha Mello, nadie le había vencido. El era el que mandaba y ordenaba, no al contrario. Verse tan débil e indefenso le hizo enfurecerse. Aunque hubo un momento que tuvo miedo por la persona que había conseguido atarle de esa manera sin que el se enterara, ni siquiera recordaba nada.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-maldijo entre susurros, luego una bombillita se encendió en su mente. ¿Dónde estaba Matt? ¿y la otra chica? Empezó a llamarles por si se encontraban allí con el-Maaatt… ¿estas ahí?

Nada, no contestaba nadie. Solo, ahora estaba solo. Atado, sin poder defenderse y sin nadie a su lado. ¿Que diablos había pasado? ¿Por que no recordaba como había terminado así? Suspiro exageradamente, dando a entender que estaba totalmente estresado.

De repente oyó varios pasos a lo lejos que cada vez se acercaban mas a donde estaba el. Luego escuchó voces; para ser exactos dos voces. Una era grave, de un chico y la otra dulce y cantarina, una chica. Al poco se abrió una puerta que dejo entrar un poco de luz en la habitación donde estaba encerrado. Después se cerró y volvió a quedar todo en penumbras.

-tu vas a ser mi protegido, Mihael.-la voz masculina soltó eso mientras se acercaba a Mello. El cual estaba paralizado al haber oído su verdadero nombre salir de la boca de un extraño.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con fiereza- ¿como sabes mi nombre?

-pronto lo sabrás, pero por ahora tendrás que seguir durmiendo.

-¿Qué..?- Mello no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Todo su cuerpo empezó dormirse al instante hasta caer profundamente dormido otra vez. Y en esa oscura habitación, dos personas comenzaron a maquinar un gran plan…

…

En una sala llena de ordenadores, de papeles y gente, había un chico en un rincón. Solo y observando todo con cierta tristeza. Bien, ese chico; era Matt.

Había acabado, sin saber como, tirado en la puerta de un gran edificio, un rascacielos. Le habrían visto por alguna cámara de seguridad y le habían acogido dentro. El pelirrojo estaba aturdido, no recordaba nada. Solo que estaba con Mello y Yui…después nada. Por eso cuando toda la gente del edificio intentaban preguntarle que le había pasado el se daba la vuelta, se iba a un rincón y cerraba los ojos. No tenia ni idea de donde estaba, no sabia nada de Mello, no sabia nada. ¿Y ahora que iba ha hacer el solo?

-¿matt?

Una mujer, alta y rubia, vestida con un traje negro de oficina le estaba hablando. El solamente levanto la vista hacia ella. ¿Qué quería? Por cierto… ¿Cuándo había dicho el que se llamaba matt? No tuvo más remedio que conversar con ella.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto de mala gana.

-vengo de parte de Near.

Al oír el nombre de Near, matt pareció mas interesado, incluso se le paso la preocupación de estar solo por unos momentos. No es que se llevara muy bien con Near (Mello tenia la culpa de eso) pero a lo mejor le ayudaba a encontrar a su amigo. Hablo con la mujer, que dijo que se llamaba Halle, y mas tarde ambos fueron hacia el ascensor. Ella le dijo que había un cuartel general arriba, en el ático, donde estaba Near, ayudando a resolver un a caso. Por supuesto ella no menciono nada sobre el caso Kira, ni que Near estaba ayudando a L a capturar a ese asesino.

Al llegar, las puertas de los ascensores se abrieron. La sala a la que habían llegado no era tan grande como la de antes, donde había pasado el día matt. Allí había menos gente, pero la sala estaba abarrotada de ordenadores, papeles y… juguetes. Como no, pensó matt. Le busco por todos los rincones y allí lo encontró, tumbado en el suelo, jugando con sus robots.

-matt…-Near se volvió para mirarle. Era curioso, había cambiado, ya no tenía esa cara tan aniñada, era un poco mas… adulto. Pero aun era un crio, se le veía.- ¿que te ha pasado? ¿ Y mello?

Matt le conto todo lo que recordaba, también le comento que se habían encontrado con la chica que era amiga de L, Yui.

…

_*devuelta con Yui*_

Había dormido muy bien en aquella cama, era blandita, cómoda y muy espaciosa. Aunque ayer por la noche me decepcione un poquito, creía que, como no había más camas en el piso, L dormiría conmigo y va y me dice que no duerme… Eso explica sus ojeras pero no creo que le vaya muy bien al cuerpo no dormir.

De repente sonó un teléfono, el timbre era horriblemente molesto y estuve por gritar: ¡Que alguien lo coja!, pero al tercer timbrazo la llamada fue respondida. Oí a L que hablaba con alguien sobre mí, la marca y otras cosas que no llegue a entender. Al final estaba tan a gusto que me volví a quedar dormida.

Se escuchaban el movimiento de papeles, los pasos acelerados de varias personas que caminaban por el piso, voces suaves e irreconocibles y la casa olía a café más que ayer. ¿Habría alguien en el piso? ¿Serian compañeros de L? decidí levantarme para ir a comprobarlo por mi misma, intente peinarme el pelo con las manos y me estire la ropa para tener un aspecto "aceptable". Avance hasta situarme enfrente de la puerta y la abrí un poco, por suerte sin hacer ningún ruido. Por la rendija se veía un montón de papeles y cintas de video esparcidos por todo el salón, también vi a unos cinco hombres nuevos andando por allí y por ultimo le vi a el. Se encontraba sentado frente a la televisión viendo una de las muchas cintas que había por allí. Estaba jugando con el colgante mientras veía las grabaciones y sin poder evitarlo solté una risita. De repente todos se pararon y miraron en mi dirección. Asustada cerré la puerta y note como me ponía roja. Al momento la puerta se abrió y me caí hacia atrás, y, sin poder evitarlo, empujando a alguien en mi caída.

* * *

**:B qe tl?¿**

**dejad reiews y opinar a ver qe tl va la cosa ^v^ se agradece **

**muchas gracias a Monkey D. Lawiet por comentar y Ai chanosa tambn ^^**

**os veo en el cap 9**

**bsotess :3**


	9. Cap 9:un encuentro inesperado

**ohaiioo :)**

**Nuevo capitulo, lleno de preguntas y algunas respuestas.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leeis y dejais reviews. (L)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: un encuentro inesperado

-lo siento-susurre.

Era incapaz de abrir los ojos, pues ver las caras de los nuevos me pondría nerviosa y ver sobre quien me había caído seria aun peor.

-tranquila- rio una voz que no conocía. ¿Que era tan gracioso? - L, digo, ryuzaqui amortiguo la caída.

El cuerpo se me quedo paralizado, ¿había dicho L? Eso quería decir que ahora mismo estaba tumbada encima de él… Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Empecé a balbucear disculpas sin sentido e imposibles de entender. Encima al intentar levantarme se engancharon nuestros colgantes. Eso dio lugar a que me volviese a caer encima de él otra vez, aunque más bien acabe dándole un cabezazo en la frente.

-¡dios, lo siento!- dije agachando la cabeza, no podía mirar a nadie en ese momento. Me sentía tan estúpida y avergonzada…

-buenos días, Yui.

Note sus manos apoyadas sobre mis hombros. Abrí los ojos y le volví a ver, esta vez estaba sonriente. Los hombres que estaban observando la escena como testigos no ocultaron su asombro al verle sonreír.

Pensé en cómo vería la gente a L, en que pensarían de el y de sus extrañas manías… Al instante obtuve mi respuesta; lo veían muy raro. Aunque en el fondo jamás sabrían como era él en realidad.

Ya estábamos los dos en pie de nuevo. Fui presentada ante los policías como una antigua compañera de L, en resumen; una amiga de la infancia que ahora no tenia donde ir. En el fondo todo eso era verdad aunque la verdadera historia estaba un poco moldeada. No se menciono en ningún momento la marca de shinigami de mi hombro, ni tampoco se comento que yo había aparecido por arte de magia…

Volví a pensar en Matt y Mello. No podía dejar de preocuparme por esos dos. ¿Dónde habían acabado? ¿Ellos también estarían tan perdidos como yo? ¿O solamente era yo la única que..?

Un móvil sonó, cortando mis pensamientos, y fue respondido por L. la conversación fue corta y él solo contestaba con monosílabos. Sin saber por que tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando, o iba a pasar.

-Escuchadme todos- anuncio L sin ningún signo de emoción en sus palabras- Light viene para acá y dice que tiene algo bueno que enseñarnos.

Todo el mundo se miro con ilusión e intercambiaban palabras de aprobación hacia ese chico, Light. Bueno, L no estaba muy emocionado que digamos. Simplemente estaba mirando las reacciones de sus compañeros con aire distraído. Decidí acercarme y preguntarle algo sobre el chico que iba a venir.

-L…esto, ryuzaqui- le llame. Al instante me miro y de repente abrió mucho los ojos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo gordo.- ¿Qué…que pasa?

-disculpadnos un momento.- es lo único que dijo. A continuación me agarro del brazo sin ningún cuidado y me arrastro a dentro de mi habitación.

-pero ¿Qué te pasa?- dije justo cuando cerro la puerta tras de si. El corazón empezó a latirme con más fuerza. Algo iba a pasar, pero a lo mejor no tenía nada que ver con mis esperanzas… Se acerco con la mirada clavada en mis ojos. Empecé a asustarme por su comportamiento.

- tienes que ocultarte de Light- dijo seriamente.

-¿que?-pregunte asombrada por su reacción - ¿por que?

- no debería saber que estas aquí. Si te ve, puede que te use en mi contra.

-no puede matarme, sabes de sobra que mi nombre de verdad no es Yui. Todos los niños que pasaron por el W.H. tienen un nombre en clave.

-vale pero… ¿Qué me dices de la marca?

Tenia razón, aunque la marca estuviese oculta bajo mi pelo, era fácil verla si ponías un poco de atención. Y la ropa de verano que llevaba no ayudaba a ocultarla.

-entonces me cambiare de ropa- dije sin pensar.

-pero es que…- se detuvo considerando mi propuesta.

En eso yo tenía razón y no me podía decir nada. Se dio la vuelta y fue al armario. Lo abrió y rebusco entre las miles de camisetas blancas y pantalones vaqueros que había allí adentro. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Era una camiseta blanca, como la que el llevaba pero parecía un poco mas pequeña que la suya.

-ponte esto- dijo mientras la acercaba con la mano- es la mas pequeña que tengo.

-gracias- dije cogiéndola con una sonrisa.

-no se por que te estoy dejando hacer esto- suspiro.

Espere a que continuara hablando pero en vez de eso me volvió a mirar, sin disimular nada su preocupación, y salió de la habitación. Encogiéndome de hombros, fui a cambiarme rápidamente.

La camiseta me quedaba grande. Y eso que era la mas pequeña que tenia. Podía hasta servirme de vestido, pensé riéndome. Bien, ya era hora de salir y conocer al famoso Light. Estaba un poco asustada, conocer a un "sospechoso" de asesino no es que sea agradable. Encima era Kira, un ser que te mataba con saber tu nombre. Mi cuerpo tembló unos instantes ante aquella espeluznante idea.

-¡ya vale!- dije enfadándome conmigo misma- seguro que no pasa nada…

Y al final salí de la habitación. Aliviada vi que allí no había llegado nadie. Todos seguían trabajando normal, bueno… había uno de la policía**[*]** que cuando aparecí por la puerta de la habitación me había mirado con una sonrisa un tanto curiosa. ¿Qué le pasara a ese? ¿No tiene trabajo o que?

Intentando olvidar que había un pervertido suelto en la habitación busque a L. Estaba parado mirando por la ventana, no le veía muy activo. Me acerque sin hacer ruido e intentando no molestar a los que estaban trabajando.

-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunte.

-¿eh?...- estaba totalmente en su mundo- oh, nada. Solo que tengo la sensación de que algo va a salir mal.

Ding-dong. Oh, no. Ya había llegado. Vi como L suspiraba pesadamente y se alejaba para ir a abrir. Pude fijarme que el colgante se lo había escondido debajo de la camisa, lo imite.

-hola, Light-kun- saludo L al recién llegado.

Era un chico joven, mas joven que L. Su pelo era castaño y lo llevaba muy peinado. Era guapo y tenia muy buen aspecto. Era un chico excelente, o eso aparentaba. Pues al ver sus ojos rojizos todo mi cuerpo tembló y retrocedí inconscientemente. En sus ojos había visto algo sobrenatural…demoniaco.

Por suerte nadie se fijo en mi exagerada reacción al ver a Light.

-¡oh!- Light ya se había dado cuenta de mi existencia- ¿y tu quien eres?

-¿Quién soy?- murmure, había entrado en una especie de shock.

-Es Yui- contesto L- esta viviendo aquí por un tiempo, no tiene a donde ir y…

-¿tu adoptando a una jovencita?- Light se reía por la simple idea de ver a L tan… Hospitalario con la gente- que extraño, ¿no?

L se había callado. Simplemente miraba a Light con un poco de desprecio. Al final termino dándole la espalda y se fue ha revisar archivos en su portátil. Genial, me tocaba presentarme a mi solita.

-me llamo Yui- dije intentando sonar amable- estoy aquí por que puedo ayudar en el caso y por que estoy en un momento difícil… no tenia donde ir.

-de acuerdo, Yui- Light se acerco y me tendió su mano en señal de..¿Amistad?. ¡Yo no quería ser su amiga!- yo soy Light Yagami, un placer.

No tuve más remedio que estrecharle la mano, aunque lo hice con fuerza. Mi apretón fue respondido por uno incluso más fuerte que el mío. Me llego ha hacer daño. Creo que Light, no era tan bueno como parecía.

-¡atención!- grito Light soltándome la mano.

Suspire aliviada de que estuviera libre. "Eres un maldito crio" le dije a Light en mi mente. Le odiaba sin razón alguna. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. ¡Odioso! Bufff…

Bien, después de este ataque de ira me centre en lo que decía Light. Todos le escuchaban atentamente y con respeto. Hasta L parecía hacer eso. Yo solamente me limitaba a mirarle con cara aburrida hasta que dijo:

-el otro día me encontré con este chaval por la calle- hizo un gesto con la mano a alguien que estaba fuera, en la entrada- vamos, pasa.

Un chico alto y delgado entro agachando la cabeza. Su melena rebelde rubia le cubría los ojos. Iba vestido con unas ropas oscuras y muy ajustadas. Un bello rosario colgaba de su cuello. Todos miraron al chico sorprendidos.

-es muy inteligente- comentaba Light- superdotado.

Me quede paralizada por la sorpresa... ¿Que hacia el aquí? ¿Por qué estaba con Light? Fui a acercarme a el y comprobar si de verdad era…

-¿Mello?- la voz de L hizo que todos le mirásemos asustados-¿eres tu?

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Se conocían el y Mello? Y si es así... ¿por que Mello no reaccionaba?

-Light…-la voz de Mello no sonaba humana, parecía un robot- ¿Quién es este chico?

-…-L se quedo mudo, su cara estaba desencajada. Y la mía seguramente mostraba un desconcierto total. Entonces yo me acerque y le dije:

-Mello… soy Yui.

- yo a ti no te conozco- gruño- aléjate de mi.

* * *

**Zas... que poco delicao que eres Mello uwú. (_Mello: ¬¬ tu me has hecho decir eso) _^v^U**

**ahh! En donde Yui se pregunta si L y Mello se conocian... Yui se fue del W.H. justo cuando el trio wammy's empezo a conocer mejor a el gran L, entonces la pobre no sabe de que leches se conocen xD**

**[*] ¿quien era el policia que miraba a Yui como un pervertidoo? es facil...**

**Matsuda xD jaja. Me hizo mucha gracia ponerle como un perver ^^**

**Aqui el final del cap, nos vemos en el proximo capi. **

**Si teneis alguna duda, idea, comentario malo o bueno decirmelo que yo estare encantada de contestarlos :)**

**Besotess a todoss x3**


	10. Cap: Sorpresas

**holaa! aqui esta el Cap 10 ^^**

**aviso que acabo de empezar las clases y puede qe ya no tenga tanto tiempo libre como para continuar escribieno T.T. Que no cunda el panico! siempre encontrare algun ratito pa intentar subir las continuaciones :D**

**y ya os dejo leer tranquilos. ;) disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

**

Cap. 10: sorpresas:

"Aléjate de mi". Esa maldita frase resonó en mi cabeza un millón de veces. Me aleje de el con muchísimo miedo. Mello hablo como si quisiera matarme. Al principio ya sabia que el no era muy amigable pero esta vez era diferente… el rubio emitía una onda asesina muy grande y se percibía claramente.

Todos los presentes en la sala se habían quedado mudos después de la aparición de Mello. Light simplemente sonreía, parecía disfrutar al ver como los demás temían al recién llegado.

Mire a L con la esperanza de que a el no le afectara esa onda maligna. Pero el era el que peor estaba. Se había acercado a Mello y estaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio. L le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y en su rostro se veía miedo, pena y mucha, mucha preocupación.

-Eres Mello, ¿verdad?- volvió a decir L.

Entonces Mello lo miro muy irritado y le agarro por el cuello de la camisa. Tenía tanta fuerza que llego a levantar a L un poco del suelo. Todos, incluido Light, nos abalanzamos contra Mello para que soltase a L.

-¡Mello!-Light le gritaba muy cabreado-¡haz el favor de dejarlo, no te he traído aquí para esto!

Mientras Light convencía a Mello yo me dedicaba a intentar soltar a L. Arañe, golpee y hasta a llegue a morder las manos del rubio con la intención de liberar a L. El cual estaba allí, pero no se movía.

Al final Mello soltó al detective, que callo al suelo y allí se quedo. Seguía sin moverse, pero pude comprobar que estaba consciente. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Me quede allí junto a el, no parecía querer hablar, ni moverse…

-¿ryuzaki?- susurre aguantando el llanto.-¡por favor! Di algo…

- no quiero saber nada de nadie- soltó muy rápido- hasta mañana.

Se levanto y se encerró en mi cuarto. Trate de seguirlo pero uno de los policías de allí me detuvo, era el mas mayor de todos. El jefe de policía.

-déjale solo un rato, lo necesita.

Asentí comprendiendo que L quería pensar solo y tomarse su tiempo. Aunque no se para que.

-light, hijo- dijo seriamente- ¿Quién es este muchacho tan…maleducado?

- es Mello-repitió Light- y nos va ayudar a atrapar a Kira. Disculpadle este error, el es así… es muy desconfiado y se deja llevar por la emociones. Por eso me he comprometido a ser su tutor el tiempo que dure esta investigación.

-¡pero si ha amenazado a ryuzaki!- dijo el policía mas joven- no me fio de el…

- lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Mello con una culpabilidad visiblemente fingida.

Y entonces ya nadie cuestiono a Mello ni a Light. Les dieron otra oportunidad. A mi me resultaba imposible aceptar a ese par. Uno era un asesino y el otro se había olvidado de mí y encima había amenazado a L. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

La mañana paso lenta. L no salía de la habitación, los policías hablaban de Kira, decían sus hipótesis, pensaban cuando seria mas probable que actuara…yo podría haber ayudado en algo, tenia la suficiente capacidad. Pero me negaba a colaborar estando allí esos dos.

Hasta que por fin llego la hora de la comida y todos se fueron a darse un descanso. Nos quedamos solos Watari y yo.

-¿watari?-llame tímidamente. El se acerco con esa sonrisa amable que siempre muestra a la gente.-¿Por qué…ha pasado esto?

-sabia que me lo preguntarías Yui-contesto.

-entonces, dime por que Mello ha hecho eso y por que L ha actuado así.

-pequeña…-suspiro melancólicamente-no tengo explicación a los actos de Mello, tampoco me explico porque no nos recuerda. Sobretodo a L. Era como un dios para el.

-¿en serio?- pregunte sorprendida.-vaya… cuando me marche pasaron muchas cosas.

-tu no podías saber que ocurriría, no te sientas mal.

-lo se.- conteste- pero sígueme contando. Estoy muy preocupada.

-escucha bien- dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.- después de que dejaras Wammy's House L ya empezó a destacar con sus dotes de detective. Pronto pensé en unos sucesores. Pues había varios niños en el orfanato que serian dignos de seguir los pasos de L. Esos chicos eran Near, Melloy Matt. Y supongo que les conoceras ¿me equivoco?

-¡por supuesto!- dije asombrada.- Near, iba conmigo a las clases del orfanato. En el fondo no sabía nada de el, era muy solitario. En cambio Mello y Matt, les conozco un poco mas. Vaya, nunca habría pensado que esos dos pudieran tener un titulo tan importante… sucesores.

-jaja- rio- sigo contándote. El caso es que L se hizo cargo de los tres. Fue para ellos como el hermano mayor que jamás tuvieron. Y L disfrutaba con ellos como su fueran sus tres hermanitos. Crearon unos vínculos muy especiales. Y ahora, ha visto a Mello comportarse así con el después de tanto tiempo…no se que le ha pasado, pero no tiene que ser nada bueno.

-oh.. Vaya.- dije comprendiendo lo dolido que tenia que estar L- voy ha hablar con el.

-adelante-dijo Watari.

No tarde en estar frente a frente con la puerta de mi habitación. Cogí un montón de aire y lo expulse lentamente, después, llame. Espere una respuesta…que no llego nunca. A si que entre por mi propia cuenta.

Una vez dentro vi que las persianas estaban bajadas al máximo y allí no entraba ni un salo rayo de luz. Estaba todo oscuro. Tanteando en la oscuridad llegue a mi cama y me senté. Obviamente L estaba allí. Tumbado. Pero no me dijo nada, ni si quiera se movió cuando me sintió al lado.

-esto…-empeze con timidez, pero el estar a oscuras me ayudaba a ir al grano con mas facilidad-¿ que tal te encuentras? ¿Qué te ha pasado¿

Suspiro y la cama se movio un poco. Creo que estaba dándome la espalda. Pero no me di por vencida, segui insistiendo.

-¡oye! No me ignores. Que he venido para ayudarte- pare, esperando que me hablara. Nada- estoy muy preocupada, no es momento para comportarse como un niño… ¡dime algo!

-no estoy siendo infantil- gruño.

-lo estas siendo ahora mismo- dije regañándole, me sentía como una madre en esos momentos. Como si estuviese regañando a mi hijo de cuatro años- ¡por favor, deja de comportarte así y cuéntame que te ha pasado!

Los minutos pasaron… hasta que por fin, se levanto de la cama y levanto un poco una persiana. Ahora por lo menos podíamos ver donde estaba cada uno. Después se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga,yui?

¡Por fin! Esto iba marchando.

-¿Qué…que ha pasado?-dije levantándome de la cama y mirándole-¿ por que ha hecho eso Mello? ¿ y por que tu…?

-shhhh-me hizo callar- preguntas demasiado.

-¿Qué?- pregunte incrédula. ¡Estaba alterada! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que me quedara quieta y calladita mientras veía lo que pasaba?- por favor… ¿quieres contestarme bien?

-ahgg…-volvió a gruñir como antes.-¡Esta bien!... watari ya te habrá contado lo de los sucesores y mi relación con ellos.

Asentí recordando cada dato que Watari me había proporcionado antes.

-bien…- hablaba entre suspiros. Se le veía deprimido- la verdad es que no se que ha pasado. No tengo ni idea de por que mello se ha olvidado de mi, no se que narices pinta con Kira…digo Light… encima me he comportado sin pensar. Me he dejado llevar, ¿me entiendes?

-claro que te entiendo… pero no creo que debas encerrarte en un cuarto oscuro cuando algo no tenga solución.

-…- se quedo pensando un rato con el pulgar en los labios- tienes razón, no es bueno que haga eso. Lo siento.

"¡que rápido se recupera!" Pensé contentísima.

-entonces,¿ te has recuperado de tu depresión?- pregunte sonriendo.

- bueno, no del todo- me miro sonriendo de manera dulce, no pude evitar avergonzarme un poco y baje la mirada tímidamente.

-se-seguro que unos días se te pasa- susurre- y seguro que encontramos cura a lo de Mello.

-si tú me ayudas seguro que consigo todo eso.- dijo riendo.

¡ahggf! No me digas eso que me da un infarto, pensé al borde de la locura. Estaba roja como un tomate y las manos me temblaban. Odiaba cuando me ponía tan estúpida y tonta por unas solas palabras… pero es que cuando las decía el, todo cambiaba.

-¡ay va!- dije olvidando por completo mis nervios- se me olvido comentarte una cosa.

-¿eh?

-es que… justo antes de desaparecer de mi hogar y olvidar como llegue aquí, me encontraba con Mello y matt.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto serio.

-por que …creía que no les conocías, lo siento.

-bueno, no te preocupes.- se levanto de la cama y fue a salir de la habitación, yo le seguí.

-¿Por qué no me tengo que preocupar? ¿ y si Matt esta perdido dios sabe donde?

-tranquila- dijo dándome un teléfono móvil- yo ya se donde esta Matt.

¿Qué?-dije mirando el móvil con desconfianza.

-ten, es para que hables con el.- me entrego un numero de teléfono después de que cogí el aparato- me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti y Mello. Cuéntale todo.

-¿y por que tengo que ser yo?- todavía no entendía bien que tenia que hacer.

-por que me dijo que quiere que seas tu quien hable con el- dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina a tomar dulces.

-oh… vaya- dije mientras miraba el numero escrito en el papel como si fuera un jeroglífico. Después de un rato me decidí y marque. Hoy la cosa iba de sorpresas.

A los tres pitidos el telefono fue contestado. La voz no era humana, si no una voz alterada.

-Esto...¿matt?-pregunte sin saber muy bien que decir. Al otro lado me contestaron con un _sí _alto y claro-¡Que alegria! ¡soy Yui!

* * *

**fin del cap 10.**

**Gracias a los que me comentan y a los qe me leen :D **

**Siempre son bien recibidos vuestros reviews**

**Bye bye~~ :3 nos veremos en el cap 11 **


	11. Cap 11: Estupidez

**...**

**LO SIENTOOO,GOMEN,SORRY Y LO SIENTOO siglos sin ponerme a escribir y no sabeis lo que siento haberos hecho esperar tanto. Es todo culpa de las clases, los examenes y demas -.-. Intentare tener varios capitulos adelantados para que me de tiempo a subir y escribir a la vez xD. **

**Pasemos a lo que interesa; el fic :3. Este es cortito y tiene poco (segun mi opinion jaja) y he cambiao un poco la parte en la que Matt contesta a Yui al telefono, pues esta me parecia mas divertida ;) **

**Disfrutazlooo ^_^****Capitulo 11: estupidez**

* * *

Matt estaba distraído jugando con uno de los miles de ordenadores que había en aquella extraña oficina donde se investigaba a un asesino aun más extraño todavía. No le llamaba la atención lo mas mínimo aquel caso, mejor dicho, a el nunca le llamo la atención estas cosas de detectives. El amaba los videojuegos, los ordenadores, los bites y esas cosas… era fabuloso. Y mas ahora que estaba a punto de pasarse la pantalla final de ese juego de PC que encontró abandonado por aquella oficina. Le faltaban escasos minutos cuando…

-¡Matt, te paso una llamada!- dijo la voz de Near.

-¿Qué..?- tardo en reaccionar, pero ya era tarde cuando una gran L gótica apareció en el monitor de su ordenador borrando todos los datos del juego-¡nooo! ¿¡Tu sabes lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí enano!

Near le miro con una sonrisilla malvada y le ignoro completamente, volvió a sus papeles dejando al pelirrojo al borde de un ataque. Mientras tanto alguien estaba esperando a que contestaran a su llamada…

…

A los pocos segundos de tocar la tecla de llamada una voz alterada me contesto. Me decía que esperase, pues Matt tardaría un rato en contestar. De repente oí un grito (con una voz no alterada)… ¿era Matt el que estaba tan cabreado? ¿Qué le pasaría?

-estoo… ¿Hola?- un _si_ nervioso y torpe me contesto al otro lado-¿eres Matt? Soy Yui.

_-ohh ¡Yui! ¿Has escuchado lo de…?_

-Si…- conteste sin entender por donde iban los tiros- Bueno que tengo que contarte algo.

_-¿el que?- pregunto nervioso- ¿¡has encontrado a Mello!_

-si, pero…- ahgg! Odiaba dar malas noticias ¿como se lo tomaría Matt?

_-pero…-la voz se fue apagando hasta que solo pudiera oír una respiración nerviosa._

-No…no es el. -solté para empezar, pero rápidamente seguí con mi explicación- Lo que quiero decir es que ha perdido la memoria, o algo así, y esta mucho mas agresivo que de costumbre…

_-que…¿Cómo es eso posible Yui?- estaba algo histérico, no se creía nada de lo que decía-¿estas segura de que ese chaval era Mello?_

-¡Pues claro que era Mello!- gruñí-¡L le ha reconocido, yo también y encima se presenta como Mello! ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo se llaman Mello y tienen instintos asesinos?

_-…tendré que creerte- digo resignado-¿pero como ha podido acabar así?_

-no tengo ni la menor idea- suspire- ¿se te ocurre algo?

_-ummm…Pues podría ir a verlo y hablar con el._

-¡genial! A lo mejor a ti si te reconoce- dije sin poder aguantar la emoción- ¡decidido! ¿Cuándo vendrás?

_-pues... No se, tengo que hablarlo con el blanquito y también con L._

-¿blanquito?-pregunte extrañada-¿Quién es ese?

-_Es Near-dijo con un asco muy poco disimulado-¿le recuerdas?_

-¡Near!- recordé al pequeño albino de mi clase, siempre callado, solitario y el mas listo del orfanato- ¿estas con el? ¡Que bien!

-_¿Cómo que bien?- gruño, claro se me olvidaba que Matt odiaba a Near casi tanto como mello, pero a mi ese chico me caía bien…- ¡no lo puedo ni ver! Y estoy aquí viviendo con el... No sabes que sufrimiento tengo encima…_

-vale…Entiendo que te caiga mal, pero deberías intentar hablar con el; puede ayudarte con lo de Mello.

_-¿y eso por que?_

-Por que en el fondo sois los únicos, aparte de L que conocéis bien a Mello.

_-Pero…- se quedo callado un rato, seguro que acababa de dar en el clavo y no tenia que contestarme.- de acuerdo, tratare de hablar con el del tema._

-¡yuhuu!- me emocione- cuando lo tengas todo claro con Near llama para decir cuando venís.

-_¡ugh! Entendido…- realmente se le notaba muy cabreado, me gustaría verlos intentando cooperar entre ellos- en un par de días te doy una respuesta._

Y colgó. ¡Sin despedirse ni nada! Bueno, no le di mucha importancia. Había conseguido convencerlo para que viniese con Near para intentar ayudar a Mello. Era la primera vez que había hecho algo importante desde que estaba en este caso tan odioso.

-¡Yui, ven a comer algo!- me grito alguien desde la cocina.

¿Comer ahora? No me apetecía mucho la verdad. Me había pasado con mi desayuno y con el susto de Mello se me había quitado las ganas de alimentarme por un tiempo. Pero, por muy poca hambre que tuviese, fui hacia la cocina.

Entre y mire por vez primera aquella habitación. Era de un tamaño no muy grande justo para tres personas. En el centro había una mesa grande en la que había un montón de dulces, chucherías y bebidas con cafeína. Y en un extremo de la mesa estaba L engullendo todo lo que he nombrado antes. Me senté en la silla que había libre y mire con desgana a todos los alimentos.

-¿no tienes hambre?- me pregunto L.

- la verdad es que no mucha-confesé.

-bueno, cuando te entren las ganas ven y come lo que quieras de la cocina- me dijo sonriente.

-Oh, gracias. Por cierto, ¿no quieres saber lo que Matt me ha dicho?- no me había preguntado sobre la conversación, lo que me parecía un poco raro en un detective… Debería interesarse por cualquier tipo de pista ¿no?

- no me hace falta, ya lo se- dijo sin despejar sus ojos del pastelillo que ahora estaba comiendo.

-¿lo sabes?- dije asombrada- pero…¿Como?

-La línea del teléfono esta pinchada.

-¿pinchada?- yo creía que eso era una cosa que solo pasaba en las pelis- ¿entonces has oído toda la conversación?

-con todo detalle.

-Pues… No me parece bien, me tendrías que haber avisado de eso.- dije muy seria- A nadie le gusta que les espíen cuando tienen una conversación privada.

-Pero es mi trabajo.

-¡haberme avisado!- conteste levantándome de golpe de la silla- ¿ que hubiera pasado si digo algo que no quiero que se entere nadie?

-No lo ibas a hacer- volvió a decir con esa voz tan tranquila suya- No hubiera sido lógico y se que tu no actúas de esa manera tan idiota.

-…- tenía razón. ¡Maldita sea! Tenia razón, pero a mi no me parecía bien que cotillease la conversación- ¡tu si que has actuado de manera idiota!

-¿perdona?- se sorprendió de mi reacción tan "ilógica"-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yui?

-No me parece bien que no me hubieras avisado de que la línea estaba pinchada…-empecé a sentirme realmente tonta, si lo pensaba bien estaba enfadándome por una tontería. A si que sin decir nada me fui de la cocina y me encerré en mi cuarto. Tragándome toda la vergüenza y la rabia. Pude oír que L le preguntaba a watari si había hecho algo mal y luego no le contesto pero se estuvo riendo un rato. Seguro que estaba pensando que me comporto como una adolescente caprichosa…

-seré idiota- me reñí- Me enfado por estupideces, lo peor es que no me voi a atrever a reconocer mi error, ¡bufff!

Y termine tumbada en la cama intentando relajar la mente y asumiendo mi gran estupidez.

* * *

**No se si os a pasado alguna vez esto de que te puedes enfadar con alguien que quieres mucho y mandarlo todo a la CACA por una chorrada. suele pasar y eso hay que solucionarlo cuanto antes xD, bueno pues eso es lo que le acaba de pasara a Yui. Ya veremos si se le pasa la tonteria de estar enfadada en el siguiente cap ^_^**

**Gracias mil a todos los que me leais, me agregeis a favoritos *-* y dejeis reviews. **

**Besotesss y hasta el proximo CAP :3**

**P.D: No volvere a tardar tanto en actualizar lo prometo . jajjaa :D**


	12. Cap 12:pasado olvidado,futuro

**Buenas ¿que tl stais? Yo aki stoy matandome a escribir por la ausencia de tanto tiempo _ jaja Espero que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo, aunque fue flojillo en mi opinion -.-. Este es mas largo y se puede disfrutar mas y mejor ^_^ A ver si os gustaaa *-***

**

* * *

**

Cerca del hotel donde el prestigioso detective L se alojaba había una pequeña cafetería en la que se encontraban Light y Mello discutiendo sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-¡te dije que te controlaras en presencia del equipo de investigación!- repetía Light cada dos por tres, pues al rubio no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo las ordenes de aquel chico.

-ya me disculpe y he prometido no volver a cometer ese error- dijo Mello con algo de disgusto-¡deja de repetírmelo!

-Casi hechas a perder el plan de acabar con L.

Mello le dirigió una mirada asesina a Light. Pero sabia que eso no funcionaba con el, pues Light era Kira y no se asustaba de nada ni de nadie. Al final tuvo que admitir por decima vez su error.

-Lo se y ya te he dicho que lo siento- dijo mordiendo su tableta de chocolate.

- Que no se repita- sentencio Light- Por cierto…Esa chica, ¿la conocías?

-¡Que va!-dijo riendo- Sabes perfectamente que no recuerdo nada desde el día en que me recogiste de la calle… No soy muy de ir diciendo gracias pero de no ser por ti ahora no se donde estaría metido.

-Jaja mejor así…- susurró Light. Todo le estaba saliendo justo como lo planeo. Hace unos pocos días le dijo a su Shinigami Ryuk que le trajera a alguien, una persona con unas ciertas características para que lo pudiera utilizar como "heredero de Kira" y actuara mientras él y Misa estuvieran bajo vigilancia. No fue difícil borrar la memoria y ahora Mello actuaba como su pieza clave en la partida. Aunque a veces le costaba domar a aquel rubio, pero siempre salía ganando el; Kira. Light no pudo evitar sonreír de manera siniestra al pensar en lo fácil que seria en hacerse con todo lo que deseaba teniendo a Mello a su lado.- Contigo, eliminare a L y a todos los que se entrometan en el camino de Kira.

Mello le miro sin ningún signo de emoción en el rostro mientras se terminaba su ultima tableta de delicioso chocolate. A el le daba igual que llegara a ser Kira o no, Mello ahora estaba intentando buscar de donde venia.

Sí, estaba intentando recordar quien era y de donde venia. Desde que Light le recogió siempre ha estado pensando en eso. Se sentía vacio, algo le faltaba y no sabía el qué. Pero hoy, al ver a L sintió como si una chispita de su memoria se activara pero algo le impedía recordar… le resultaba verdaderamente frustrante y por eso tubo esa reacción tan violenta hace unas horas, en aquella habitación de hotel. Claro, el no se lo había dicho a Light, ni se lo diría nunca. En el fondo no le gustaba Light, ni Kira ni nada de eso. Solo estaba con el por que no tenia ningún sitio al que ir. Se encontraba solo y aislado en el mundo. Hasta que consiguiera recordar. "ellos parecían que si me conocían" pensó, "puede que si les preguntara…"

-Venga, volvamos al hotel.- dijo Light levantándose de la mesa- Ya es hora de volver a trabajar.

Mello se levanto sin decir nada y siguió a Light como si fuera su sombra. Antes de salir pasaron por al lado de una mesa en la que una señora había una señora que tenia la pinta de tener mucho dinero. El rubio se había estado fijando en la pulsera de aquella mujer todo el tiempo, era una pulsera de plata decorada con piedras preciosas. Se emociono al ver que la señora se había quitado la pulsera para no mancharla al comer y la puso al borde de la mesa.

-pobre ingenua- susurro con malicia.

Justo cuando paso al lado de la mesa extendió un poco la m ano y se hizo con la valiosa pulsera. Obviamente la mujer estaba tan concentrada en su café con dulces caros que se olvido de la pulsera. Mello salió triunfante de la cafetería con un premio que le daría mucho dinero, es decir, mucho chocolate para mucho tiempo. Además a Light no le gustaba el chocolate por lo que en su casa nunca había; mas motivos tenia de "coger prestada" aquella pulserita.

…

Termine durmiéndome por unos minutos, hasta que el timbre de la habitación sonó. Otra vez volvían los agentes a trabajar, no paraban en ningún momento. Pensé que seria mejor salir e intentar ayudar en algo, pero eso implicaba; encontrarme con Mello y que me volviese a decir alguna burrada y volver a hablar con L después de mi estúpido y sin sentido enfado. En fin, que tendría que salir tragándome la vergüenza y con mi orgullo por delante.

Afuera de mi cuarto se oía muchas voces y varias televisiones encendidas, algo había pasado. Un poco asustada fui corriendo a ver que pasaba. Al abrir el pestillo de la puerta comprobé horrorizada que estaba bloqueada y no podía salir.

-¿¡ehh!- grite dando golpes en la puerta. Cada vez se oía mas escándalo afuera e incluso oí un gritito de mujer- ¿¡Que esta pasando ahí! ¡Abridme!

-Vale- alguien al otro lado abrió la puerta, pero me empujo hacia dentro y se metió el.

-¿pe-pero?- dije desorientada-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?

-No te importa- contesto secamente la persona que me había metido de un empujón en mi habitación.

Claro estaba que el único que podía contestarme una cosa así seria Mello. Le mire enfadada mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama. El se quedo de pie y apoyado en la puerta haciendo imposible salir de allí.

-¿Qué pasa ahí detrás?- pregunte seriamente.

- Me han prohibido que lo sepas.- se cruzo de brazos y clavo la mirada en mi. Realmente este chico daba miedo cuando se ponía tan…Serio.- Y antes de que preguntes quien ha sido te quería preguntar yo otra cosa.

- ¿el que?- me sorprendió que me dijese eso, parecía que de verdad quería hablar conmigo, pero a lo mejor lo hacia para entretenerme mientras lo que había detrás de la puerta se esfumaba.

-Es sobre mi- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana cuando lo dijo- ¿tu que sabes de mi?

-¿de ti?- pregunte sin saber a que se refería.

-¡si de mi!- dijo con algo de estrés encima- ¿o acaso ahí mas gente en la habitación?

-vale vale, perdona…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato largo. Afuera ya no se oía nada, pero ahora lo que me preocupaba era que le contaba yo a Mello ¿la verdad? ¿O le cuento partes de la verdad?. De repente se le ilumino la mirada y me lanzo una sonrisa amistosa.

-Perdona por haberte contestado así, Yui- dijo en tono de disculpa- Te voy a dar esto si me cuentas todo mi pasado. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que lo he olvidado todo y quiero recordarlo.

Me lanzo una cosa pequeña y brillante. Cayo al suelo justo a mis pies, era una pulserita de plata con piedras. ¡Me estaba chantajeando! ¿Pero que creía que sacaría de esta tontería?. Me agache y cogí el colgante. Lo examine detenidamente; parecía caro… lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

-¿de donde has sacado esto?- pregunte con ironía.- ¿has vuelto ha robar?

-¿he vuelto?- dijo alzando una ceja- o sea que yo ya robaba antes… Interesante

-si y cosas peores- continúe contando- pero hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Te pasaste tres años no se donde.

-¿ y con quien estuve esos tres años?- dijo muy interesado.

- creo que con un amigo tuyo- conteste- se llama Matt, es pelirrojo mas o menos como tu de alto…¡ah! Y le gustan los videojuegos.

-…-se quedo pensando un rato con los ojos cerrados. Intentaba buscar en algún rincón de su mente a aquel amigo suyo que había pasado toda la vida con el.- Creo que… Me suena de algo.

-¡oh bien!- grite alegre- Matt se alegrara de oírte decir eso.

-¿esta aquí?- de repente se puso en tensión y miro hacia todos los lados, como buscando a alguien

-jajaja. No pero vendrá dentro de unos pocos días.

Nos tiramos hablando del pasado un rato largo. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta y por fin pudimos salir. En el piso solo quedaba Light, L y Watari. Los demás se habían ido sin dejar ni rastro. Mello no se despidió de mi cuando se fue con Ligth y L no me pregunto por lo que habíamos estado haciendo mientras estábamos encerrados.

-haz las maletas Yui- dijo seriamente.

-¡eeeehhhh!- no, mas sorpresas extrañas no- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde voy?

- Nos mudamos- y no dijo más. Desapareció por la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-…- Me quede plantada en mitad del salón sin saber que hacer o decir, solo pude mirar a Watari buscando alguna explicación.

-Tranquila, vayamos ha hacer el equipaje y mientras la voy contando.

Asentí y seguí a Watari como si fuera una niñita pequeña. Tanto comportamiento raro no me venia muy bien.

* * *

**Y bien?¿ :) como siempre dudas y misterios seran resueltos en el proximo cap xD **

** gracias a los que hayan leido y muchas mas gracias a los que dejeis y dejais reviews.**

** gracias tambn a adrifernan19: me alegro que te gustase ^^ me hace tan feliz qe a la gente le gusten mis chorradas de historias jajaj xD te esperare en el sig cap ^^ bss**

** hasta el proximoo cap, bssotess :3**

**Capitulo 12: Pasado olvidado,futuro desconocido.**


	13. Cap 13:¿punto débil?

**hola -w-, si otra vez me retrase... son los examenes y todo el rollo ese de los estudios, no me dejan tiempo de pensar en cosas ways y escribirlas...Por eso a lo mejor encontrais el fic extraño W (no me hagais caso que llevo unas semanas que digo muchas tonterias xD)**

**Aqui va el fic :3 **

**disfrutadlo ^_^**

**Capitulo 13: ¿punto débil?**

No tardamos nada en recoger todo de aquella habitación, en cuestión de media hora ya estaba todo empaquetado en maletas y guardado en el coche limusina de L. Yo, por más que preguntaba por nuestro misterioso destino nadie me contestaba. Siempre me decían "ya lo veras" o "es una sorpresa"… ¡Que sorpresa ni que narices! A ellos lo que les gustaba era verme sufrir por no enterarme de nada a mi alrededor. Eran malos. YA esta.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el coche de camino a quien sabe donde, nadie hablaba y no pusieron la radio. Por la ventanilla vi que nos adentrábamos más y más en la ciudad en dirección al centro. Los edificios de los alrededores eran de empresas, altos rascacielos que por más que mirases hacia arriba jamás se terminaban, la gente de las calles iba muy bien vestida, con trajes caros, o al menos eso aparentaban. Deberíamos estar en una zona de empresas y lugares muy importantes… ¿Qué pintamos aquí?

-Ya hemos llegado- canturreo Watari aparcando el coche en frente de un edifico de cristales azules oscuros. Era el mas pequeño de todos los edificios de alrededor. Y decir pequeño era poco por que era de más de 20… quizá más plantas.

-¿como?-pregunte-¿es aquí?

Me baje junto con L y Watari, mientras miraba aquel edificio enorme y un tanto siniestro. En el aparcamiento había un par de coches mas, y todos iguales. Negros, brillantes y con los cristales tintados. L se me acerco cogiéndome por el hombro. Le mire con un gesto de total extrañeza en los ojos. Y el me sonrió.

-Dile hola a tu nueva casa- dijo señalando el edificio.

-¿nueva casa?- pregunte asombrada- ¿esto es tuyo?

-sip- contesto- lo utilizaremos para vivir todos mientras intentamos resolver el caso.

-Vaya…- me faltaban las palabras. ¿Cómo habría conseguido una cosa así? Daba igual, el caso es que era fantástico y emocionante tener un edificio así para nosotros solos. Siempre había imaginado como seria tener una casa de lujo y esto era lo más parecido que tenia de momento.- ¿y quienes van a vivir aquí?

-Todos los que están colaborando para atrapar a Kira-cogió algunas maletas y siguió a Watari hacia el interior del edificio- Además… Near y Matt también estarán aquí.

-¿¡de verdad!-me emocione demasiado al oír eso; pero… veníamos para trabajar no para jugar. Claro que yo no pensé en eso- ¿y donde están ahora? ¿Podemos ir a verles?

Acabábamos de entrar en el edificio, estábamos en un gran recibidor repleto de cosas decorativas un par de ascensores grandes, escaleras y una gran cristalera que daba un patio interior. Era un sitio abrumador, y muy bonito, parecía de película. Después de observar todo detenidamente volví a mirar a L con lágrimas en los ojos para convencerle de que fuéramos a ver a Near y Matt.

-Por fiiii- dije con gesto infantil.

-¿a que viene tanta prisa?- Pregunto sonriendo, parecía que le divertía verme así. Se me quedo mirando durante un largo rato sonriendo… Parecía que se había olvidado de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-¿podemos ir?- volví a repetir riendo.

-¿eh?- parpadeo varias veces, volviendo al mundo real- Claro, En seguida volvemos Watari.

Nos despedimos y nos metimos en uno de los ascensores. Pulso una tecla de los pisos y comenzamos a subir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado antes?- pregunte inocentemente.

-¿antes?-se sonrojo un poco- na-nada solo que me he acordado una cosa y… no se la verdad se me fue un poco la cabeza, me faltara azúcar.

-Claro, será eso- dije riendo.

-¿dudas de mis deducciones?- pregunto enfurruñado.

- solo de esta- le mire sonriendo- de las demás no.

-bah…-suspiró- ¿te ha gustado?

-¿el que?- pregunte.

-esto; el edificio y que puedas volver a ver a esos dos.- hizo una pausa y se quedo pensativo- Y bueno… hay otra cosa que tengo para ti pero no se si la querrás ver.

-¡oh!-grite súper contenta, por fin me sentía realmente bien desde que había llegado a este sitio sin saber como- Es genial todo esto, me hace muy feliz ver que vamos a volver a vivir todos juntos, aunque no en las mismas condiciones claro. Seria divertido que estuviésemos como antes…en la Wammy…

-¡no te deprimas, Yui!- L revolvió mi pelo con su mano y me obligo a mirarle a la cara, se me acelero el corazón cuando hizo esto- Ya veras como consigo que todo esto se acabe y volverás a ver a todos como antes.

Un timbre indico que acabábamos de llegar al piso indicado. Pero yo no me di cuenta pues me había quedado mirando a los ojos negros de L, no se por que pero presentía que en sus palabras, había algo oculto. Tal vez me lo imaginaba.

-vale- conteste- no me deprimiré más.

-Bien- sonrió alegre- Vamos a verles, están aquí al lado.

Y para mi sorpresa me cogió de la mano y tiro de mí hacia el interior de un largo pasillo. Todo estaba hiendo muy bien. Aunque era extraño… en mi corazón algo decía que esto no iba a durar para siempre y para colmo el brazo donde tenia la maldita marca de Kira me estaba empezando a quemar. ¿Se lo debería decir a L? Mas tarde, no quería preocuparle tan pronto.

Llegamos a una puerta grande de madera. Estaba casi al final del pasillo y habíamos tardado mucho tiempo en llegar, L me explico que las habitaciones donde se alojaban estaban todos muy separas unas de otras. Precaución, nada mas. Finalmente llamamos y esperamos a que nos abrieran. Se oyeron algunos golpes y correteos detrás de la puerta. Y por fin nos abrieron. Un pelirrojo despeinado con el pelo húmedo y a medio vestir nos abrió la puerta. No pude evitar mirar su pecho desnudo (soy una chica ¿vale?xD) y sonrojarme. Matt se dio cuenta y se fue corriendo hacia dentro de la casa gritando maldiciones, de fondo se oía una risita un poco burlona.

-¡Pasad!- grito Matt algo ahogado.

Nosotros pasamos y cerramos la puerta. La casa estaba echa un desastre, llena de ordenadores, cables, latas de bebida, consolas tiradas por todas partes y colillas…montones y montones de colillas. El salón estaba infestado de porquería…

-¡Por dios! ¿No sois capaces de recoger algo por vosotros mismos?- grite asqueada.

-¡perdón!- dijo matt saliendo, vestido completamente, por detrás de una puerta- Pero es que con el Blanquito este no se puede hacer nada.

-…-sonreí al volver a verle, ya en buenas condiciones, y fui a darle un abrazo- ¡jaja! Cuanto tiempo matt

-ehh…-me devolvió el abrazo un poco dudoso.- si mucho…¿no estabas enfadada por el desorden?

- no- dije riéndome. ¿Donde esta Near?

-… no entiendo a las mujeres- dijo matt mientras iba al balcón del salón- Near, están aquí. Se educado y ven a saludarles.

De repente un robot de juguete salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Matt y le dio de lleno. El pobre se quedo en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras insultaba al propietario del proyectil. En nada salió un chico joven con un pijama blanco, retorciéndose un mechón de su blanco cabello y nos sonrió.

-Hola.

-Has crecido- comento L- me alegro tanto de volver a veros a los dos.

Los dos chicos sonrieron. De repente L se sobresalto, una musiquita alegre salía del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, le estaban llamando. Justo ahora, que inoportunos. Descolgó la llamada y a los pocos segundos nos dijo que tenia que ir ha ver algo importante. Tenían pistas. Insistió en que me quedara con Near y Matt.

-No tardare nada- dijo abriendo la puerta para irse.- Por cierto, no salgas de aquí, ya vendré yo cuando termine.

Asentí y me despedí de el con la mano. La puerta se cerro y me quede sola con dos chicos que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía. Les mire un tiempo sin decir nada; habían cambiado bastante. Ahora ellos eran más altos que yo y se habían vuelto mucho más adultos. No sabia que decirles, era un momento un tanto extraño.

-has cambiado- dijo near- ¿sabes?... se te echo de menos en clase.

-oh ¿de veras?-me sorprendió bastante que Near fuera el que empezara a hablar y me sorprendió todavía más lo que acababa de decir- si en clase yo nunca llamaba la atención.

-Claro que si- mientras hablaba empezó a recoger algunos avioncitos del suelo y se sentó en el suelo a jugar con ellos- Se me hacia aburrido, en clase no había nadie con quien competir.

-¿competir?- me reí a carcajada limpia- no me compares contigo, yo no era una niña tan inteligente como tu. Era más bien normal.

-bah da igual- dijo poniéndose de espaldas a mi- yo sigo pensando que eras digna de competir conmigo.

-errr…vale…- Me acababa de dejar un tanto desorientada. Opte por dejarlo así y cambiar de tema.- ¿y tu matt?

-¿yo?-el pelirrojo se había sentado en un sillón del salón a jugar con una Psp- Pues yo creo que no he cambiado mucho… y tu tampoco por lo que veo.

-Hombre si te refieres a la personalidad, pues claro que no he cambiado- sonreí amablemente.- ¿tu sigues haciendo el gamberro?

-…- suspiro melancólicamente- desde que paso aquello ya no me apetece hacer daño a nadie. Y encima que ahora Mello no esta se me quitan las ganas de todo…

Near se levanto del suelo y salió de la casa, sin decir nada. Creo que pretendía dejar que habláramos en privado y solos. En el fondo no se odiaban tanto… me acerque a matt y me senté enfrente de el. No comprendía nada de lo que me había dicho, pero lo que si entendía es que estaba triste… muy triste.

-matt… ¿a que te refieres con aquello que paso?- le susurre con el tono de una madre preocupada.

Levanto la cabeza de su consola y me miro con desgana. Tenia el aspecto de un fantasma, pálido y delgado. Parecía estar enfermo. Volvió a suspirar y se quedo mirando a un punto fijo.

-cuando te conocimos, desde aquel día… -cerro los ojos, intentando visualizar algo en sus recuerdos…- Siento no haber podido detenerlo…

-ey, no te preocupes.- sonreí- si es por eso por lo que estas así olvídalo. No os guardo ningún rencor.

-…- intento sonreír un poco pero no lo consiguió del todo.

-¿matt?...

-joder, lo siento- se quejo agobiado- no deberías estar tragándote mis penas…

-pero eso hacen los amigos…Además, seguro que te ayuda el que me lo cuentes.

Me miro de reojo un poco desconfiado. La verdad es que yo no sabía por que se tenía que poner así, no creo que tuviera un problema tan grave como para cogerse una depresión…

-te lo diré- suspiró- Tengo… Te-tengo miedo de… quedarme solo.

-¿eh? No estas solo…

-¡no lo entiendes!- se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a revolverse el pelo, estaba empezando a estresarle.

-¡para, para!- dije agarrándole para que dejara de moverse- Cuéntamelo y te prometo que te ayudare…

- vale… si me lo prometes- se sonrojo un poco - tengo miedo de… que Mello no se acuerde de mi y jamás lo haga. Ale, ya esta dicho…

¡Claro! Ahora lo entendía. Era normal que estuviese así, yo también estaría deprimida si mi mejor amigo se olvidara de mí completamente.

-¡vamos!- me levante de un salto, matt me miro extrañado- ¡no me mires así! Vamos a ir a verle y ha conseguir que recuerde todo.

-Pero…¿no iras a salir?

-Pues claro…

-L dijo que te quedaras aquí, no deberías salir.

-¡no pasa nada!- conteste sin darle mucha importancia a eso- seguro que lo comprenderá.

-si tu lo dices…

Salimos de allí y fuimos en busca de Mello. Pero… ¿en donde empezaba a buscar?

L estaba muy nervioso, sele había olvidado advertir a Yui de que no subiese al último piso. No quería que ella viera lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos con el Caso Kira. Habían arrestado a una sospechosa y la tenían atada, sin comer y sin poder ver nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Quiénes era la sospechosa? Misa Amane.

A L no le haría nada de gracia que su joven amiga viese lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso programo esta mudanza tan repentina, por eso tuvo a Yui encerrada en su habitación con mello de vigilante. Para que no viera nada de todo esto. Además ya quedaba poco para sentenciar si era o no Kira… Con un poco de suerte no se enteraría de nada.

Cuando llego al último piso vio como todos estaban deprimidos, parecía que Misa no decía anda que la inculpara. Por allí rondaban Light y Mello, eran los únicos que aun parecían tener el autoestima bien alto. Era tan sospechoso…

-L- Light le lamo muy serio- Tenemos que soltarla, nos ha dicho que no sabe nada de Kira y encima siguen muriendo criminales… Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-solo un par de días mas y la dejaremos libre-dijo pasando olímpicamente de Light- es lo que habíamos acordado.

L se sentó enfrente de varios monitores, se fijo especialmente en uno de ellos. Se emitía la imagen de una habitación revuelta y desordenada… Y allí no había nadie. Maldijo en silencio. Estuvo pensando en por que habrían salido y no tardo en deducirlo.

-Mello, hazme un favor.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto de mala gana el rubio.

-Quiero que encuentres a Yui y la alejes de aquí lo más que puedas… Llévatela al jardín del edificio. ¡Y que no se mueva de allí hasta que yo llegue!

-…-Mello miro a L con cara de póker, se encogió de hombros y se fue de allí.

A Light no se le escapo aquello. L sentía cierto sentimiento de protección hacia aquella chica. Quizá, pensó, haya encontrado el punto débil de L

* * *

**Oh,no! Kira trama algo malo ¬.¬**

**Reviews**

**Monkey :gracias ^w^ yo ... intentare no dejarlo tan parado pero; los examenes. Esa fucking palabra lo dice todo -.-**

**Adrifernan19: T_T Graciassss me alegra tanto lo que me dices :,). Los reviews son como los premios de los examenes xDD. en este capitulo y en el siguiente metere mas temilla a Matt y Mello espero que te guste ;)**

**GRACIAS. Pronto terminare con el infierno de los estudios y volvere a mi vida desestresada (la echo d menos jajaja)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap **

**bSotessss :3**


	14. Cap 14: Recordando

**O-ola -/- Lo sientox10000, siento muchísimo hacer esperar tanto T_T**

**Espero que todavia siga alguien por aqui y que aún me recordeis xD. **

**Disfrutad del fic :)**

******Capitulo 14: Recordando**

Habíamos andado hacia el ascensor en silencio. Matt estaba algo nervioso, y cada dos por tres  
me comentaba que volviéramos al piso, que L se enfadaría, que ya buscaríamos al rubio en otro momento... En resumen; tenía miedo de volver a encontrarle pero en el fondo era lo que el quería. Llamé al ascensor nada más llegar y oí como él lanzaba un suspiro desesperado.

-Matt, tranquilo.-le animé- Ya verás como al final se resuelve, si me dijo que a ti te recordaba un poco.

-¿en serio?- pregunto dudando- Bueno, pero...

-Tu relájate y ya lo demás saldrá solo- dije dándole una palmadita en el brazo. Él me sonrió, parecía más relajado que antes.

El ascensor acababa de llegar y nos abrió sus puertas. Ambos nos metimos y miramos las teclas de los diferentes pisos del edificio.

-ummm... ¿por cuál quieres empezar?- Pregunte mientras miraba con desgana los numerosos botones que había para elegir- Son muchos...

-Pues creo que deberíamos empezar por el ático hacia abajo o por el último piso hacia arriba- dijo como si fuera una solución a un puzzle- Vayamos... Por abajo, ale.

-lo que tú digas- le conteste. Pulse el botón nº 0 y la máquina comenzó a bajar.

Ding! Ya estábamos en nuestro destino. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos al recibidor de lujo de aquel edificio. Me gire para ver el patio interior; era una cosa que me encantaba. Tenía la sensación de que en ese cachito verde iba a pasar yo mucho de mi tiempo libre.

-¿por qué no empezamos a buscar por el patio?- le pregunte a Matt.-Puede que desde allí le veamos en algún balcón.

-Puede...-le vi como metía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y sacaba unas gafas algo extrañas y de color naranja, se las puso y sonrió- Vayamos a buscar a Mello.

Juntos nos encaminamos hacia aquel patio verde, repleto de árboles, flores, césped... ¡Incluso había una pequeña piscina! Este sitio era realmente bonito, lástima que estuviéramos en el para atrapar al imbécil de Kira.

-¿Yui?- Matt me miro extraño- ¿te pasa algo? no has puesto buena cara...

-¡oh!-me sonroje por mi actitud, al meterme mucho en mis pensamientos no podía evitar poner caras de enfado, alegría o incluso asco; que seguro que era la que acaba de verme Matt- Es que estaba pensando en Kira y... Bueno cosas mías.

-Sigues siendo igual que hace tres años-suspiro alegre y volvió la mirada hacia el cielo con nostalgia.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con igual?

-Pues que sigues teniendo algo que me relaja... Me haces feliz solo con estar cerca, eres como un amuleto.- Y de la nada se saco un cigarro con un mechero y se puso a fumar.

-¿en serio te hago sentir así?- pregunte algo nerviosa- Bueno, si con eso he conseguido que se te pase la depresión me alegro.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos... me hiciste sentir así, cosa que jamás me había pasado. Incluso ni con Mello, que era con el único con el que de verdad podía sentirme a gusto en el orfanato. La verdad, es que quería darte las gracias.

-Matt...-susurre mirándole sorprendida- No sabía que te hiciera sentir así. ¡Pero si no hice nada! no deberías exagerar las cosas. No sé qué decirte...-Estaba totalmente abrumada sin saber que decir ni hacer en esa situación- No es que no esté feliz por hacerte sentir de esa manera que tú dices, pero tienes que entender que me es extraño.

-Jaja, tranquila- dijo riéndose y revolviendo mi pelo- Lo entiendo, pero tú tendrás que entender que quisiera decírtelo. Asi me quedo más tranquilo.

Se fue un poco más adelante de donde yo estaba y se sentó cerca de la piscina para terminar su cigarro. Yo me quede allí sin saber muy bien que le había pasado al pelirrojo. Era cierto que cuando yo estaba con él sus cambios de humor eran extraños, y recuerdo que la vez que nos conocimos él, vino y me dijo que algo le hacía yo que le provocaba sentirse extraño.

-¡Ey, yui!-alguien a mis espaldas me estaba llamando, Matt también se intereso por aquella persona y se levanto corriendo tirando su cigarro aun sin terminar al suelo. Me volví para contestar a esa persona y vi quien era.

-¡Mello!.

-Te estaba buscando-soltó enfadado- L me pidió que te vigilara,además quiero que me devuelvas lo que te di y encima quiero seguir preguntan...¿quien es ese pelirrojo que me está mirando de esa manera tan idiota?

-Ehh... es Matt- dije- ¿le recuerdas?

+0+0+0+0

Light ya estaba desesperado, no aguantaba ver como el interrogatorio a Misa no iba a ninguna parte. Estaban dando vueltas en círculos, eso no iba a ningún sitio y eso para Light era horriblemente angustioso... Pero para Kira eso le divertía. Él era el único que sabía que Misa no diría nada porque en realidad no sabía nada.

Antes de que capturasen a Misa, él la hizo traspasar sus poderes a Mello aunque eso le implicase al chico acabar con la mitad de su vida, aunque claro está que Kira no le comento nada de eso al rubio. Y encima ahora L había sido tan estúpido al mandar a Mello a buscar a Yui... Su plan definitivo seria genial y digno de un dios. Y su rival experimentaría la peor de las muertes.

-¡por última vez, L! Misa no nos va a decir más- grito Light dando un golpe en la mesa y mirando a L con decisión.

-Dos días mas, solo eso.

-Bufff...-Light se apoyo sobre la mesa ocultando entre sus manos la sonrisa que ahora estaba adornando su cara- ¿Es que no ves que mientras estamos aquí haciendo NADA el Kira de verdad se está moviendo?

-Déjalo Light- su padre y jefe de la policía intento que su hijo dejara de insistir- No va a ceder...

-¡esto es una idiotez!

-Tranquilo en dos días terminaremos y dejaremos a Misa libre- volvió a repetir L con la misma pasividad del principio.

-Se acabara en menos de dos días te lo aseguro- susurro para sí mismo Light mientras se marchaba lejos de L y todo el jaleo que había allí.

+0+0+0+

-¿Matt?-Mello se acerco poco a poco a su amigo-¿el Matt que tú me dijiste, Yui?

-Claro…¿Qué otro Matt va a ser?- dije sonriendo.

Mientras nosotros hablábamos el pelirrojo se acercaba con curiosidad a su amigo, hasta quedar frente a frente con el. Le miraba de arriba abajo y finalmente acabo dándole un abrazo. El rubio al principio no sabia que hacer con aquella reacción del pelirrojo, se bloqueo, pero pronto volvió al mundo real, agarro de los brazos a Matt y le separo de un empujón.

-¿¡De que vas!-grito Mello sacudiéndose la ropa, su cara estaba algo roja y miraba nervioso al suelo, incapaz de mirar a Matt a la cara- Maldito idiota…

De repente ambos vimos como Mello iba agachando la cabeza despacio hasta llegar a caer sobre el suelo. Gracias a dios que Matt estuvo ágil y llego a tiempo para que su amigo no se hiciera daño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunte corriendo al lado de los dos chicos.

-Se ha desmallado…-murmuro observando el rostro dormido del rubio, Matt suspiro- Se le ve tan indefenso cuando duerme.

-cállate-un suave susurro se escapo de los labios del dormido Mello pero solo con oír eso Matt se puso tenso.

-Te tiene dominado, ¿verdad?- comente riéndome.

-¡no es eso!- dijo nerviosamente Matt- es que… Cuando se enfada da miedo.

No dije nada mas. Entendía bien lo que decía Matt, pues yo había vivido en primera persona la furia de Mello y os aseguro que no es nada agradable.

Subimos a Mello al apartamento y lo tumbamos en el sofá hasta que despertase. De vez en cuando se le oían decir cosas extrañas en sueños y los dos nos quedábamos expectantes, a la espera de que dijese algo importante, algo que nos diese una pista sobre si nos recordaba o no. En mitad de todo esto entro Near en el apartamento. Se quedo asombrado al ver quien estaba allí.

-Vaya…Ya lo as encontrado Matt. Estamos en paz ¿no?

-Por supuesto-dijo Matt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ya no hace falta que sigamos trabajando juntos.

-Bien…-paso de largo y se encerró en una de las habitaciones del apartamento.

-¿no crees que sois un poco malos con él?- dije apenada.

-Puede ser…-contesto él- pero la verdad es que no me importa mucho ese chico, ahora estoy pensando en otras cosas.

Esto último lo dijo mientras apartaba un mechón rubio de la cara de Mello, el cual volvió a murmurar algo extraño e incomprensible.

-Yui, tu también tienes la marca ¿Verdad?- soltó de repente.

-¿Qué marca?-me aparte el pelo del hombro dejando a la vista mi marca de Kira, me llevaba quemando un buen rato.- ¿esta?

-Justo esa- el se dio la vuelta y bajo un poco el cuello de su camisa, y allí estaba, justo en la parte superior de su espalda la misma marca que yo tenia- ¿no sientes como si estuviera quemando?

-pues si…Llevo rato sintiéndolo, pero no creo que sea importante, ¿verdad?- pregunte asustada.

-no lo se, por eso te preguntaba.

-uhg…¿Qué ha pasado?- Mello se despertó desorientado, observando todo-¿Dónde estoy?

-Mello, ¿me recuerdas?- dijo Matt acercándose a el ilusionado.

Mello le aparto de él con un manotazo enfadado-¡pues claro que te recuerdo idiota! Lo que no recuerdo es como hemos llegado aquí.

Matt me miro con los ojos brillantes por la gran noticia y después se abalanzo para abrazar a su amigo.

-Que alegría Mello, por fin vuelves a ser tu.

-Vale, pero quítate de encima perro.- con todo el alboroto el rubio no se había fijado en mi, pero ahora que si me había visto no dejaba de mirarme- tu…Yui…¡ahh!

Mello se levanto de golpe mirándome muy asustado, no paraba de gritar y decirme cosas extrañas.

-¡estas en peligro, vete!

-Mello ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Matt, en ese momento Near se asomo por la puerta, preguntando el por qué había tanto ruido.

-Matt, ella esta poniendo en peligro a L-dijo Mello histérico- debe marcharse hasta que Kira ya no exista.

-¿Qué?-pregunte asustada-¿Cómo que estoy poniendo en peligro a L? no lo entiendo

-Estúpida, niña-murmuro Mello- Kira pretende matarte para hacer que L sufra y aprovecharse de ello. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Me quede en silencio, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y con la marca de Kira ardiendo literalmente en mi piel.

* * *

**Se esta terminando... :(**

**¿que os va pareciendo? Me estoy comiendo la cabeza un monton para el final asi que mas vale que guste que si no xDD jajja**

**Bueno muchas gracias a los que me leeis y los que me comentais, se os quiere 3**

**hasta el proximo capp BSS :3**


	15. Cap 15: no me quiero marchar

****

Wenas :D, bueno aqui traigo la continuación q es un poco cortita, pero es lo que me da tiempo a escribir con todo este lio de Clases y demás ^^u

Espero qe os guste

* * *

**Capitulo 15: no me quiero marchar.**

-Eso es imposible- murmure temblando.- ¡No puede ser que Kira planease eso! ¡Me niego!

-Yui, lo digo en serio. He recuperado la memoria pero no he perdido los recuerdos de cuando he estado con Kira.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunte al borde del llanto- ¿Insinúas que lo mejor sería que me marchase? ¿Qué os dejase aquí a todos con Kira?... ¿Quieres que me marche dejando en peligro a L?

Al final no me controlé y acabe llorando por la impotencia que sentía, por el miedo que empezaba a inundarme. Los tres chicos; Mello, Matt y Near se miraban entre ellos con tristeza. Todos sabían que estaban en peligro cerca de Kira, pero corrían más peligro aún teniendo a Yui junto a ellos. Ninguno se perdonaría perder una amiga tan especial.

-Yui…-Matt se acercó agarrándome por los hombros y abrazándome- Escucha a Mello, después veremos que es lo mejor. ¿Vale?

Asentí quitándome las lágrimas de la cara. Aunque no me sirvió de nada porque al momento, miles de gotitas volvieron a caer de mis ojos.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a L-dijo Near- Puede que él nos ayude a solucionar esto.

-será lo mejor- contestó Mello un poco mosqueado por tener que darle la razón a su "rival".-Voy a ir a buscarlo.

-de acuerdo- dijo Near con frialdad.

-No os valláis de aquí-nos advirtió muy serio- Y tampoco digáis que me acuerdo de mi pasado… Por si pasara algo.

Dicho esto se marchó dejándonos en silencio.

-Yui, tranquila- Near se había acercado a mi y me estaba hablando de una manera muy…tranquilizadora.-Seguro que L tiene alguna idea para que no tengas que marcharte.

-Claro- siguió Matt- Al final todo lo arreglaremos, tu estate tranquila aquí y descansa.

-Gracias… Espero que esto se acabe pronto.

Mello estaba esperando a que el ascensor llegara y mientras tanto pensaba en como haría para llevarse a L con el sin que Light sospechase nada. Vaya lio que se estaba preparando… acababa de llegar el ascensor y se metió sin darse cuenta de quien iba montado en el.

-Mello, ¿Dónde te habías metido? te estaba buscando.

El rubio se quedo pálido al ver a Light allí adentro. Paralizado y sin saber que hacer o decir solo se limitó a asentir con al cabeza.

-Estas raro-comento Light mientras que pulsaba el botón de un piso que no era el que al rubio interesaba- da igual, lo importante es si has visto el nombre. ¿Lo has visto, verdad?

-Si, pero Light no creo que sea una buena idea…-dijo nervioso.

-¿Cómo dices?-Light se rio de manera infantil-¡pero si es la mejor idea que he tenido! Si mato a la chica, el se derrumbará. No hace falta ser como yo para deducir que el la tiene mucho cariño y la protege. Si la mato… No me imagino el dolor que sufriría jajja.

Mello retrocedió un poco hasta darse contra la pared del ascensor. Ahora que recordaba bien todo su pasado se daba cuenta de que Kira no era una persona normal, y le daba miedo. Sí, a Mello le daba miedo alguien. Llegaron por fin al piso que Light había marcado y entraron en el apartamento donde guardaban la death note. Nada mas cerrar la puerta y asegurar que no estaban vigilados Light saco el cuaderno y espero a que Mello hablase.

-Venga… Su nombre.

-No lo voy ha decir- soltó serio.

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo Light, otra vez riéndose de esa manera tan extraña que tiene- no me hagas reír…

-No, yo ya no quiero participar en esto. Me niego a matar a esa chica.

-…-Kira se quedo en silencio mirando a Mello con una sonrisa maléfica- Has recuperado la memoria, ¿no es así?

Mello se sorprendió y retrocedió por instinto. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. De repente vio como una gran sombra negra apareció detrás de Kira, era Ryuk. El shinigami se estaba partiendo de risa.

-¿sabes el significado de esas marcas de shinigami que tenéis tu y tus amigos?-pregunto divertido Kira- Sirven para que, por una sola vez en la vida de la persona que es marcada, el propietario del cuaderno pueda controlar a esa persona durante cierto tiempo.

Mello intento salir del apartamento como pudo pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna se lo impidió. Era justo donde él tenia la marca, estaba ardiendo y le dolía mucho. El rubio se asustó al notar que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento por causa del dolor e intento luchar por mantenerse despierto pero fue imposible. El poder de los shinigamis pudo con él y acabo a merced de Kira, por segunda vez…

-jeje estúpido…-Kira se tranquilizo y miró a Ryuk seriamente- ¿de cuanto tiempo dispongo?

-Media hora, ni mas ni menos.-y Ryuk volvió a desaparecer entre las paredes del apartamento.

-Me sobra-Light se acerco a Mello, el cual ahora estaba de pie y mirándole sin la menor muestra de interés- Dime el nombre real de Yui.

-De acuerdo- contesto automáticamente- En realidad ella se llama…

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

L estaba desesperado. Sabia perfectamente que Misa no era Kira, sabia perfectamente que Light mentía, sabía al cien por cien la verdad pero… le faltaban las malditas pruebas. No sabia que hacer para pillar a Light matando, no se le ocurría nada. Además estaba muy preocupado por Yui, quería verla y saber como se encontraba.

-Voy a salir unos minutos-dijo levantándose rápidamente de su silla giratoria.-Si tardo mucho…No me busquéis.

Y se marcho dejando a los policías con caras de extrañados.

L se monto en el ascensor y bajo hasta el piso donde se encontraba Yui, llamó y entro. Lo que vió allí adentro no le gusto nada. Near estaba tirado en el suelo mirando al sofá con los ojos tristes, donde se encontraba Matt abrazando un pequeño bulto que parecía respirar… Era Yui, que se había quedado dormida.

-¿pero que esta pasando aquí?- dijo preocupado acercándose a la chica.

-ha pasado algo- dijo near- sabemos y podemos probar quien es Kira. Pero ahora mismo estamos corriendo peligro con Yui aquí.

Y entonces le contaron todo lo que había pasado, y lo que les había contado Mello.

-Sera…-gruño L- que bajo ha caído.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?- pregunto Matt.

-…-L se quedo pensando unos instantes y al rato contesto- Yui se va. Aquí no se queda.

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba, siento que sea tan gracias a loS que Me comentais y a los que me seguis leyendo, me animais a seguirlo y bueno que se os quiere x3 GRACIAS :)**

**Hasta el próximo cap ;3**


End file.
